Raised by Wolves
by faynyx
Summary: Arianna is the new harbringer in skyrim two men have pulled at her heart and a king who wants her for his own but who will win in the end? Story is not suitable for under 17. FDragonborn/Vilkas FDragonborn/Farkas FDragonborn/ulfric
1. Chapter 1

_I got distracted from my dragon age story by Skyrim coming out and found myself writing this short story. The song raised by wolves by falling in reverse as well as game elder scrolls Skyrim inspired this story._

_**Rated M for language and explicit situations the following story is not suitable for children of any age 17+**_

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

I returned to Jorrvaskr from Ysgramor's tomb with a heavy heart. Kodlak's spirit was now at peace in Sovngarde, and I was the new Harbinger. I walked quickly through the mead hall avoiding the gazes of my comrades, descended the stairwell quickly and disappeared down into the corridors below. My eyes glittered with unshed tears as I wound my way through the lower quarters to Kodlak's chamber - no, _my_ chambers now. The room was just as he had left it. I sighed and sank onto the side of the bed. In a short amount of time, the man had become like a second father to me, but I could not understand his decision to choose me over other worthier candidates.

"_Why me?_" I wondered. "_Isn't it enough that I am the Dragonborn_?" That responsibility already weighed heavily on my shoulders, not to mention the demands from the College of Winterhold and being the Thane of several settlements. Was I not already spreading myself too thin? Now I carried the responsibilities for the Companions as well. What had Kodlak been thinking?

There was a heavy knock on the doorframe. I looked up to see Farkas's solid form blocking the whole doorway. "Vilkas said you were the new Kodlak. I don't know what that means but I thought it might mean you would be in here." His eyebrows knitted together as if the thought had pained him.

"I guess saying I am the new Kodlak might be the easiest way to describe it." I shook my head, Farkas's twin brother Vilkas could be such an ass sometimes. Just because his brother did not understand things the way everyone else did, did not mean he did not understand at all. "Your brother was just saying I am the new Harbinger of the Companions now that Kodlak is in Sovngarde."

He stared at me, his eyes blinking slowly, "Oh." He then turned and walked away without saying another word. Tired, I rubbed my eyes. I needed sleep, and I would have to return to my old bed and find my chest before being able to rest for the night. The thought made me even wearier.

"Milady?" Tilma called from the doorway, her gray-covered head peeking into the room.

"Yes?"

"I had the linens in here cleaned after we received word of your new status. We also had your chest placed at the end of the bed. I didn't have any of Kodlak's things moved in case you wanted to go through them."

I nodded my head. "Thank you Tilma."

"Will you need anything else this evening, milady?" she asked.

"No, wait; actually, could you have a glass of mulled wine and some bread and cheese brought to my chambers? It's been a long night and I don't feel much like joining everyone in the main hall."

"Yes mistress." She smiled. "I've also brought you a jug of hot water to cleanse yourself with. I'll just put it over here."

I nodded, giving her my thanks, while she put the jug next to the cleaning basin and left the room. Slowly, I removed my boots and armor hanging them on a stand for cleaning and polishing later.

Clad only in my undergarments, I filled the basin and began to wash. The water turned muddy red from the blood and grime coating my skin. At that moment, I wished for a real bath, but it was too late in the evening to call for one. My shoulder-length, raven hair clung to my freshly scrubbed skin and I gave in and washed my hair. Using the remaining water with some lavender and lye, I scrubbed the dirt and other things from my tresses.

Once finished, I crossed to my chest and pulled out a white nightshift and a pair of slippers. The shift clung to my long, tan frame. Taking a wide, wooden comb through my locks of hair for a moment, I forgot about being a warrior and all my other responsibilities and focused on being a woman instead.

There was a soft knock on the door and I answered, "Enter," assuming it was Tilma. I turned around, my eyes going wide as, Vilkas stood just inside the doorway with my dinner tray in hand. His eyes traced the curve of my body from my feet to my eyes, his expression growing dark and heated.

Every time I was around him, I felt like an adolescent child learning to walk. He watched me intensely and so closely that I always felt as if I were on display. More recently, his gaze had been almost smoldering as he followed my movements, and I often felt like I would catch on fire if he stared to long.

I crossed my arms over my chest awkwardly, trying to cover myself. "May I help you Vilkas?"

He cleared his throat, a blush creeping up his neck. "Um…yes, Tilma had to help in the kitchen so I offered to bring this to you." He set the tray on the desk.

"That was kind of you," I said turning my back to him, grabbing a dress from inside my chest, and sliding it quickly over my head. Unfortunately, I was not paying attention to what I had grabbed and discovered the dress had laces up the back.

"Let me help you with that," Vilkas offered, his voice thick as his large, calloused hands deftly tightened the laces before I could decline his offer. When he finished, he turned me slowly in his hands so I was facing him.

This close to him, I could feel the warmth of his breath caressing my face. His strong hands held my arms gently, the heat of his skin warming the coolness of mine. His pale blue eyes stared intently into my amber ones. Despite how much he and his brother looked alike, I was always able to tell them apart even without them speaking. To me, they were as different as night and day, complete opposites in everything except how they both could make my heart flutter and my knees weak.

Vilkas reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "You're not exactly what I would have expected for our Harbinger, but I respected Kodlak and will respect his choice." His crass words cut the tenderness of the moment.

Taken aback by his words, I stepped back away from him. "Thank you for your honesty and for bringing me my dinner. You may leave now."

Dumbfounded, he reached for me, "Arianna wait, please, that came out wrong."

"I get it, Vilkas. You expected Kodlak to hand the reins over to you. Damn it, everyone did; you were his protégé his closest companion this last year. If anyone should have filled his shoes, it should have been you. Unfortunately, it is not. It's my job now, and I get that you all think I'm not fit for it, but here we are."

"Now wait just a damn minute woman," he said, wrapping his long fingers around my wrist and pulling me into his arms. His gaze searched mine. "What I meant was just because you aren't what I expected didn't mean you aren't what we need. You're strong, smart, brave, kind, fair, firm and wise; everything we need in good leader, and beautiful…so beautiful." His lips descended slowly. The touch was so gentle it surprised me; my mouth opened and a small, "Oh," escaped just before his tongue touched mine. His hands held my face firmly but delicately as the kiss deepened. I pressed against him, aching for his touch. His hands slid down my body, pulling me as tightly against him as possible. My fingers found their way into his chin-length shaggy brown hair. I moaned against his mouth as his fingers found my nipples through my dress.

Vilkas tore his lips from mine, his breathing ragged. I watched him through half-open eyelids, my body burning against him and his stupid armor, which was in my way. His hands released me, and he turned curtly away. Frowning, I reached for him but he left the room with nary a word. I sank into the desk chair my hand on my swollen lips.

"_Have I done something wrong?_" I wondered, taking a long drink of wine. I knew my experience was limited in this area, but I just could not see where anything we had done was wrong. I touched my lips at the memory of his on mine. A wave of raw desire surged though my loins, and every fiber of my being wanted him to come back, but I could not bring myself to go after him.

I sat there in confusion, eating slowly, the movement automatic. I was finishing the last of my wine when I heard a soft sound from the doorway, which still stood open. Vilkas stood there, freshly washed, no longer in his armor. Instead, he wore a tunic and breeches.

"Forgive…?" he started but could not finish, for I launched myself into his arms. My mouth fused to his, our tongues dancing against each other. His arms locked around me, lifting me against him. Vilkas shut the door with a loud slam, and he pinned me between the door and his body, his hips holding me as his fingers slid the lock into place.

"Arianna," he murmured against my full lips, his fingers sliding up my thigh and pressing against the sensitive spot between my legs. I cried out in pleasure, wetness pooling between my thighs.

"Mine," he growled against my neck, yanked my dress up, tore my undergarments off, and dropped his breeches. I felt the cold rush of air, and then his body pressed against mine, he bit my neck, and slid into me. I cried out both in pleasure and pain. He froze and lifted his head to look me in the face.

"You're a maiden?" he asked incredulously.

I took deep breaths, trying to focus on his question. "Um, yes." The pain began to subside.

"Ach, lass, you should have told me. Are you all right? Do you want me to stop?"

"Please don't stop," I begged, kissing him softly and rolling my hips against his.

"Lass," he groaned and pulled out of me slowly, fighting against my legs, which were locked behind his back. "Love, I'm not stopping, but you're going to have to loosen your grip so I can move."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, unlocking my ankles. He chuckled softly and I groaned against him, arching my hips. He stopped laughing, and his expression went dark. His fingers tightened on my hips, pulling me onto him roughly. His mouth found mine, and his tongue moved in and out of my mouth as he moved in and out of me. Each thrust of his hips pushed me closer to the edge. My legs began to quiver, and his pace quickened.

"You feel so amazing," he murmured, kissing my neck.

My breath hitched in my throat. It was too much; the sensations overwhelmed me and I came hard, thrashing against him and the door. I cried out and let the waves of pleasure crash over me. Vilkas cried out in ecstasy as he pumped himself into me.

I sagged against him, spent. He used the last of his strength to maneuver us on to the bed. With my legs still wrapped around his waist and him still inside of me, I drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>A special thanks to JadziaCee and AshJen2010 for grammar check and edits one who is a fan (love your support) the other has offered to be my beta tester. Between the three of us we will make sure this story continues to be a enjoyable read for everyone : D<em>

_A big thanks to Wendy for taking even more time to help me really make this story into a novel with her sugestions and editing. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for language and explicit situations the following story is not suitable for children of any age 17+**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

I found myself running through the woods. My feet were bare, and my dress was in tatters. The song of the night called to my blood; I opened my mouth and answered it with a howl. Many didn't know, nor could they find out, that the Companions were more than just skilled warriors. Some of us were capable of changing into two other forms: one, a wolf similar to natural wolves; and two, a werewolf that stood on two legs like a man but had unnatural strength and speed. I knelt to the ground as my body transformed into its wolf form. Bones snapped and reformed while skin disappeared under thick white fur. It was over as quickly as it had begun, and any pain from the change, forgotten. I felt the forest come to life around me, and I could smell a deer feeding not far from me. I caught another scent heading towards me. I turned and faced the direction it would appear, and then waited. From the underbrush, another werewolf appeared, also in wolf form. I tensed, watching him, waiting to see if he was friend or foe.

He lowered himself before me and rolled onto his back, showing his submission to me. I padded over to him and sniffed his throat, familiarizing myself with his scent. It tickled a faint memory. Did I already know him? He let out a soft whine, and I nipped his ear playfully. He stood and shook his shaggy, black fur out, then rubbed his nose against mine and turned his head in the direction of the deer. I took off, not waiting for him, in the path of what soon would become dinner. We worked together, effortlessly tracking then killing our prey. I sat on my haunches and tore into the animal's flesh, my new companion feasting beside me.

When we had eaten our fill, we left the remains for our brethren, the natural wolves. Together, we ran through the forest, chasing other deer but not catching or killing them. I nipped at his haunches playfully before running away. He leapt on top of me, rolling us around on the ground. I fought to get away, flipping him off me and darting in the opposite direction. I had the lead, but he was close behind me. I felt him nip my tail lightly as I burst out of the forest. His teeth closed on my hind leg and I fell under him. We wrestled, biting and clawing at each other until we rolled over the side of a hill, falling all the way down. He twisted so he was under me just before we hit the ground hard.

We landed next to a lake. He whined in pain, and I rolled off him. Blood dripped from a gash on his side; one of the branches on the way down must have caught him. I could feel the call of the wolf sated; I knelt before my friend, letting my wolf-form flow back inside of me, and returned to my human form. I ran to the water's edge, looking for something to clean his cut, and found a discarded mudcrab shell on the shore. I filled it with as much water as I could and ran back to him. I poured water on his wound, picking the debris from his fur and inside the cut. When I was sure it was as clean as I could get it, I went back to the lake to get swamp fungal pods to pack the injury.

I lay next to him, exhausted. "I've fixed you up as best I can, my friend. Too bad my healing magic won't work on anything but humans."

He licked me gently across the palm of my hand. My lids grew heavy waiting for him to turn back into human. He closed his eyes and his breathing became slow and steady as he nodded off to sleep beside me. I yawned, closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.

I woke with a start, my body bruised and sore but surprisingly rested. Behind me, I could feel the warmth and skin of my companion from last night. I rolled over quickly to see who it was. Long, dark-brown hair covered his face; I brushed it behind his ear as long fingers encircled my wrists. Within seconds, I was flat on my back with my arms pinned over my head. I glared angrily at my captor.

"Farkas?" I whispered in recognition as my expression softened.

"Arianna?" he asked his eyes roaming over my face and down my body. I attempted to pull my wrists from his grasp to cover myself, but he held them firm. Between us I could feel how much he was beginning to enjoy being against my nakedness and me.

"Farkas, please release me," I asked him nicely.

He growled low in the back of his throat what sounded like, "No." His eyes went black, and I feared he was going to change back into his beast on top of me. I fought against him, trying to buck him off. He buried his face into my hair. "Lavender," he stated, "so soft." He used his free hand to caress the tresses, letting the strands slide through his fingers like water.

"_Please let me be dreaming_," I thought as he moved his face to my neck and inspected the mark Vilkas had left.

"Farkas, you need to get off me now." I demanded.

"My brother bit you," he said, as he rose from my collarbone. "You let him mark you."

I blushed, staring at the sky blankly, recalling Vilkas biting me the night before. "Yes."

"Did you mark him back?"

I blinked rapidly, meeting his eyes. "What? No."

"Good." He grinned and lowered his face inches from mine. "I want you too."

I frowned, confused and he kissed me furiously. I opened my mouth to refuse him but he swallowed my protests. He worked my mouth, his tongue dancing across mine, and I found myself moaning. He fed on each sound, and my body hummed with desire.

Farkas let my arms go, cupping my face in place instead. I could feel him growing harder, and I opened my legs to allow him access to my very core. He ignored my movement, intent only on my mouth and our lips fused against each other.

Growling, I bit his bottom lip gently, my body rubbing against his impatiently. He broke away from our kiss, leaving me gasping for breath. My chest heaved with each breath, drawing his focus downwards. He latched on to my left nipple, and I cried out in pleasure. His hand massaged my other breast, plucking the nipple gently while he nipped and sucked, rolling his tongue repeatedly over the bud. He continued until I was begging, and then he turned to the other breast and repeated the process until I was babbling incoherently.

His hand slipped between my legs, pressing my clit as he bit down on my right nipple. I came then, bucking, screaming, and drawing my nails down his back. He slid a flinger inside of me, moving against the motion of my hips, while I continued to come. I was so wet that it moved in and out with ease. He pulled his hand away.

"Please?" I begged, my fingers biting into his hips. With a final tug, he released my breast and sat back on his knees looking down at me. I leaned up, my full lips swollen from his kisses, my nipples hard, erect, and slick with sweat. His hands reached for my hips and pulled me roughly against him, his fingers intertwining in my hair.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you," I breathed. I could scarcely believe the words were leaving my mouth. What was Vilkas going to do once he found out I had been with his brother? I opened my mouth to stop Farkas, but the words failed to come out. As he flipped me over on to my knees and slammed into me, I screamed in pain instead. He knelt behind me, still as could be, and waited for my body to adjust to his size. Vilkas may have been longer, but Farkas had width, and my body protested against it.

Reaching between my legs, he began to rub my clit deliberately in slow, steady circles. As he worked it over, I could feel the wetness between my legs increase and the pain give way to pleasure. Gradually he was able to pull out of me and then slowly work his way back in. My body protested, but it did not hurt this time; after a few times of him moving in and out, my body no longer fought him. Instead, I moved with him, our bodies synchronized together as one. I arched my back, rolling my hips against him, and moaned low in my throat. His fingers tightened on my hips and his pace increased. My legs quivered, and my inner muscles squeezed around him.

I came quick and hard, screaming my pleasure for anyone to hear as my hips bucked against Farkas. I slumped forward against the hard ground, raising my hips for him as he continued to pound into me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, lifting me up against him, his hand firm on my breast, and his mouth on my neck. His movements became urgent and my body responded; soon we were both coming, he roared loudly as he poured his seed into me. My legs shook from the force of my orgasm and tears streamed down my face. He wrapped arms of steel around my waist possessively, as we collapsed on our sides to the ground, both of us breathless.

I do not know how much time passed before we stumbled to the lake to clean off and plotted how to find clothing. I heard my name from a distance and Aela the Huntress melted out of the woods. With clothing for both of us in hand, she made it to the water's edge as we emerged.

She said nothing, for which I was grateful, but I could tell she knew what had happened between us. The walk back to Whiterun was in silence. Farkas was content to say nothing but to give me adoring looks anytime I glanced in his direction. Aela stopped me before entering Jorrvaskr, sending Farkas inside alone.

"Harbinger, this is a dangerous game you play," she chastised me.

I blinked at her, my face a blank mask. "I know not what you are speaking of."

"I see one brother's mark on you," she said, pointing at my neck, "and I can tell what you and Farkas did in that clearing."

"Oh Aela, I'm so confused. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," I confessed. "Last night was the first night I had been with a man, and I managed to be with _two_ of them. I don't know what is going on."

She sighed. "It's one of the side effects of the change, and you're going through a mating cycle. Most of the time your scent would only call to one male. It appears that because they are twins, it is calling to both of them. This could be bad."

"What do you mean?"

"They could end up killing each other for you."

"_No_!" I exclaimed.

"It's true. Have either of them claimed you?"

"Just Vilkas. I think Farkas would have but was otherwise distracted." I smiled slightly.

"Did they both mark you?"

"Um…yes."

"Have you marked or claimed either of them?" Aela asked.

"I haven't marked either of them, but I don't know about the claiming part."

She sighed, "Well….shit."

"You can say that again." What in the name of Talos was I going to do?

* * *

><p><em>I would first like to say thank you to spike tashy, moo and jean dark who left reviews and then give my thanks to everyone who favorite'd this story. If it wasn't for you guys this chapter wouldn't exist, this started off as just something that wouldn't get out of my head and now with a little coaxing I have a bit more. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to figure out what the characters wanted to do. Everything I tried to come up with ended up in the scrap heap so you have Farkas to thank for this chapter he insisted he wanted his time.<em>

_all characters and places copyrighted to elder scrolls i thank them for making such an awsome game_

_A special thanks to JadziaCee, AshJen2010 and Wendy Schardein for grammar check and edits _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After words with Aela, I couldn't find the courage to see both brothers. I already carried enough burdens; to have to decide between the two of them would be impossible. In addition, I most definitely didn't want to lose either of them, especially now that I was finally getting to know them better.

I returned to my home in the Plains District next to Warmaidens. My housecarl Lydia greeted me when I entered and offered no questions about my appearance, for which I was appreciative. I trudged up the stairs to my room, shutting the door quietly behind me. On top of my dresser was a stack of letters, requests for aid, or rumors of dragon sightings; amongst the stack was a letter from Ulfric Stormcloak. With my help, Ulfric and his army had overthrown the Imperials in Skyrim, who were being manipulated by the Thalmor. I received a letter from him or his advisor every couple of days, updating me on the remaining Imperial forces. Upon opening this letter, I was surprised to see instead a formal invitation to the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm.

**_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak_**

**_Requests the pleasure of your company_**

**_On the 24th of Midyear_**

**_For the celebration of Tibedetha_**

**_Please arrive a day early for pre-celebration preparation_**

Ulfric was celebrating Tibedetha? Every year the lordom of Alcaire, the birthplace of Tiber Septim, celebrates its most famous native with a spectacular party. Being primarily Breton holiday, I had celebrated it every year of my life before coming to Skyrim. I wondered if this was normally observed in Skyrim or if it was because of me. Being a Breton in Nord country was difficult, Nords were a suspicious lot, but I had earned their trust and then their respect. I wondered if this was to honor _me_ as well as Tiber Septim, for whom the holiday was created.

"Lydia?" I called down the stairwell.

"Yes, my Thane?" she answered, appearing at the bottom step.

"When did this letter arrive?"

"The letter from Jarl Stormcloak came two days ago along with the package that is lying on your bed," she said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you," I said, heading back into my bedroom. I found the parcel and opened it carefully, wary of what might be inside. It was too light for armor or a weapon. The wrapping fell away under my nimble fingers, and the box opened up to reveal one of the most beautiful circlets I had ever laid eyes upon. Onyx and sapphires were set in a gold inlay, and it twinkled merrily in the candlelight. I sat down on the edge of the bed and examined it carefully. There was no magic emitting from it, so it was not meant for anything other than decoration for my head.

I was well and truly confused. What kind of gift was this?

Not being born or raised amongst nobles, I was unsure of etiquette in this situation, so I called Lydia upstairs to help me. She had been raised at Dragonsreach. She may not have been royal herself, but she had been around them her whole life.

"Do I refuse it and send it back? What of this invite? Must I go?"

"It would seem that our soon-to-be high king wishes to observe _your_ traditions as well as our people's. This is a huge honor; it would be a slap in the face for you to refuse to attend, as well as a step back for your people. As for the circlet, it could be a just a simple gift meant to be something pretty for you to wear to the festival, or it could be something else entirely." Her expression became thoughtful as she went silent.

"Lydia, please, I have no idea what I am to do in this situation. If you have any guidance, please share it with me," I begged.

"This is a very expensive piece, my Thane. I do not think this is just a pretty bauble for you; I think the Jarl has a deeper meaning for it. While it would be a good idea to find out what his intentions are, I would also suggest wearing it for the festival. If you don't, you might risk offending him. I do not think that would be good for either of us."

I looked down at the beautiful piece in my hand and wished I could toss it away. Damn it, she was right; the circlet was more than just a simple gift. "Well Lydia, it looks like we travel to Windhelm." She nodded curtly and left the room to pack.

I dressed as swiftly as I could in my second set of armor. My dragon bone armor was still at Jorrvaskr, and I had no desire to return there before I left for the Palace of the Kings. I packed quickly, taking a few nice dresses and shoes as well as some simple jewelry. I added the Jarl's gift last, wrapping it carefully inside one of my dresses. The knapsack, with all its contents, was small; I likely wouldn't need much else. It seemed to me that this was going to be a formal affair, and I doubted Ulfric would want me in armor the whole time. I reached for my weapons, only to remember they were still in my room at the Companions' hall. Damn it, I would have to return there after all. I grabbed one of my spare swords to take with me just in case; I did not like going anywhere unarmed. I stared down at the blade and briefly considered taking it to Windhelm with me instead. It had been a gift from someone, who exactly I couldn't remember, and it was beautiful in its design, not to mention deadly as oblivion. Yet, it was not the same; Fire and Ebony had been crafted by my own hands and were a part of me. Being without them was like being without an arm.

Lydia was waiting by the fire when I made it downstairs. She too had a small pack with her. "In order for us to make it there on time," I said, "we will have to travel by carriage; but Ebony and Fire are at Jorrvaskr and I will need to retrieve them before we depart."

She watched my face carefully, "Would you prefer I go alone and obtain them for you?"

"No, that will be unnecessary. We will go together and leave quickly and quietly."

She nodded and followed me to the Companions' hall. I paused before the great doors, looking to the sky. It was past noon, and whoever was inside would have already had their midday meal and be out doing other tasks. I sent a silent prayer to Talos for bravery and opened the doors. Leaving Lydia by the entrance, I scanned the hall for the twins. Seeing neither of them, I hurried downstairs to my chambers. I moved quickly and quietly, opening my door carefully, but no amount of stealth matters when one of the people you are trying to avoid is in the very room you walk into. What were my chances?

"Hello my dear," he rumbled from the direction of my bed.

I stood up as straight as possible and left the door open behind me as I walked farther into the room. "Vilkas, what are you still doing in here?"

He swung his long legs over the side of the bed, showing off a pair of dark trousers. He was shirtless, and I had a hard time keeping my eyes on his face.

"I'm not sure. I thought after last night you would like to find me here." He closed the distance between us. I stepped away from him quickly and crossed the room towards my weapons.

"By all means, if you want to sleep here, be my guest; but I have other places I need to be and have no time for this."

"You don't think you owe me a little bit of an explanation about last night?"

I sighed, my heart sinking into my stomach. He knew and wanted a reason, but how did I give a reason when I hadn't even sorted my feelings about the whole situation? I took a deep breath and answered, "What do you want to know?"

"How about what happened?"

Good, an easy question. "I went wolf. I couldn't control it, but I had enough time to get away from here before I changed."

"So if that is all, why didn't you come back with Aela this morning?"

Hmm, he wasn't asking about Farkas; maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought. "I just couldn't face you quite yet. I needed some time to get my thoughts in order. I still do; I only came back because I needed Ebony and Fire." I pulled my weapons out of the closet and strapped them into place. I met Vilkas's eyes across the room. "Look, we lead very hard and short lives. I don't know for sure what last night meant. I know I like you, but there are complications."

"Like my brother," he stated.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"If you and I were to become more involved, I wouldn't be around as much for my brother. I would have to find someone else he could look to for guidance."

My heart melted.

"Arianna, I'm not saying that we go and get married just yet, but I have marked you and would consider it an honor if you would mark me in return."

I crossed the room, slowly edging towards the door. "You don't think I know what that means, but you're wrong. "

"Aela, damn it," he growled.

"Yes, and Farkas as well," I snapped, closing my mouth quickly. Damn my temper; now I had over shared. Why couldn't I have kept Farkas's name out of it?

"Farkas? Why would Farkas say anything?" His brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait." His eyes darkened, and he rushed over to me, burying his face in my hair and traced his fingers over my neck. He held me tightly against him. "You were with my brother."

I pushed against him trying to break his hold on me. "So what?"

"He didn't mark you though." He smiled down at me.

There was a shuffle from the doorway. "Yes, I did."

Well, damn it again.

* * *

><p><em>Again thank you to everyone who is reading this. I had no idea it would get as many hits as it has so thank you for reading. This chapter is not as mature as the previous two only because where I am going in the story it didn't seem like there would be time. I'm not done with the naughty, there will be more coming but there are other events about to unfold. ENJOY!<em>

_thank you to Wendy for helping me with edits you rock!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vilkas whipped around to face his brother, putting me at his back.

"Farkas," I whispered, peeking out from behind Vilkas's back.

"You lie," Vilkas growled. "She bears only my mark on her neck."

Farkas's eyes sparkled mischievously. "There are other spots to mark."

"Where did you mark her?" he demanded.

"Ask her." Farkas pointed at me.

Vilkas turned back around, grabbing my shoulders roughly. "Where did he mark you? Show me."

My cheeks blushed pink and I laid a hand on my breastplate, thinking of where Farkas had bitten me. I opened my mouth to tell Vilkas to release me when Farkas grabbed him and threw him into the wardrobe. Vilkas recovered quickly, fury flashing across his face.

I was suddenly angry with them and the whole situation. "_No_!" I screamed, launching myself between the two of them and slapping my hands on both men's chests to draw their attention back towards me. "I will not be a part of this." Dropping my arms, I pointed a finger at Vilkas. "I am not a prize to be fought over. Both of you have marked me; so what? I haven't claimed either of you!"

Two sets of eyes went dark, and I took a step backwards, but I continued, "I don't have time for your show of dominance. You want to fight, be my guest. Just don't expect me to stick around and watch." I shouldered myself past Vilkas, but Farkas blocked the whole doorway. There would be no passing him without getting physical or having him move willingly.

His eyes turned soft as I stood in front of him; there would be no fight to pass him. "Arianna," he murmured, reaching to cup my face. I felt Vilkas as he hurled himself at Farkas, who pushed me gently out of the way. Vilkas's attack knocked them both to the floor, where they wrestled furiously, with the sound of fists hitting flesh repeatedly. Farkas pushed his brother off, the force propelling Vilkas through the doorway, into the hall and toppling a table and chairs. Farkas gave me a playful grin before tackling his brother, and I wondered if he took this fight as seriously as Vilkas did.

"For the love of Talos," I cursed as they crashed into a bookshelf, sending the contents to the floor. I maneuvered out of my room past their fight and went in search of Aela. I didn't have to go far; the sounds of the fight had brought the others running. Some had expressions of alarm; others watched the fight in amusement. It was clear they all knew I was the reason behind the brothers' destruction.

I blushed and approached Aela. She watched me carefully as I drew near her, her face expressionless. "Harbinger," she greeted me coldly.

"Don't be angry with me, shield-sister," I begged. "I told them I didn't choose either of them, and this is still the result. I was trying to avoid this." I waved my hands at the twins, who were destroying the end of the hallway, and sighed. "Jarl Stormcloak has requested my presence for the celebration of Tibedetha in Windhelm. I only have two days to get there; I don't have the time to handle this situation properly."

"I understand, Harbinger," she replied, as still and emotionless as stone.

"No, you don't. No one does," I whispered. I turned and walked away, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Arianna," she called, chasing after me. "You're right; I _don't _understand. Those two are like family to me. Promise me that you will address this situation as soon as possible, and I will do everything in my power to keep them from harming each other permanently."

"You have my word on my honor as the _Dovahkiin_."

She bowed, accepting my pledge.

I looked over her shoulder just as Vilkas planted his fist in his brother's jaw. They were going to tear each other apart. "Try to keep the damage to one area, please; and separate them as soon as you can."

"At your request, my Harbinger." She crossed her right arm across her chest in respect, and then took off down the hall to break up the fight.

I shook my head. Why must men act like this? Couldn't they see the whole thing was tearing me apart? Despite my trepidation over the mysterious gift and invite from Ulfric, I was glad to have a place to disappear for a few days.

"My Thane," Lydia said, startling me from my thoughts, "you took longer than expected. Did everything go all right?"

I shook my head but did not explain further. Once we were on the road, I would talk things over with her. Perhaps she would be able to help me make sense of men, but not here, not while we were within earshot of everyone.

The carriage ride to Windhelm was mostly uneventful; we were only set upon by bandits once, but Lydia and I were able to dispatch them quickly. Lydia thought it was good that we found ourselves a fight to release some tension. Between the twins and the jarl, I was on edge. I took the time to explain the situation regarding Vilkas and Farkas to Lydia. She listened carefully, asking only a few questions. When I finished, she sat quietly for a while before smiling broadly.

"You don't suppose you could keep both of them, do you?" she asked with a grin.

I sat there shocked, pondering her question. Could I? At least for a little while?

I forced a chuckle. "Couldn't you just see it me in my little house with a harem of men at my beck and call?"

She laughed and shook her head as we approached Windhelm, thoughts of the brothers fading into the background at the sight of the city in full decoration. Nords crowded the snow-covered bridge shouting in…celebration? I jumped down from the wagon with Lydia at my back, watching for danger. At the sight of us, the volume swelled as people cheered my name and chanted my title. Cold hands shook mine as we passed. It took a while just to make it to the gates of Windhelm; and even though they were thrown open wide, it took just as long to make it into the city and to the Palace of the Kings. When we finally made it inside, jarls, war generals, and other prominent people from throughout Skyrim were already gathered for a pre-Tibedetha feast. The herald announced our arrival, and the noise of the room dissipated. I approached the throne slowly, whispers following in my wake.

My eyes searched for and met Ulfric's, and a look of elation seeped into his eyes. "Dragonborn," he said softly, wiping out the remaining sounds of the room.

I stopped before him and lowered to one knee. "My lord, I came as soon as I received word." The other nobles watched our exchange closely. Every movement, every word would be scrutinized afterwards; at any sign of weakness, we could have a rebellion on our hands. By bowing, I was showing that Ulfric was a person I respected; however, I stood before he gave me permission to do so, letting others know I believed myself to be his equal.

A glimmer of appreciation crossed the jarl's face, and his lips twitched in a slight smile. "You grace us with your very presence, Dragonborn; it is our honor to celebrate this holiday with you."

I inclined my head to him, a genuine smile spreading across my face. "Thank you, my lord."

Jorleif, Ulfric's steward, smiled at me kindly. "My lord, allow me to take our Thane to her quarters to dress for dinner."

I frowned slightly, my forehead creasing. So Ulfric wanted me to stay here for the celebration instead of my own home in the city. The jarl watched me closely, and when I did not object, he dismissed us with a wave of his hand. I followed Jorleif to the personal quarters but not before sending one final curious glance back over my shoulder at Ulfric. My breath caught in my throat harshly at the sight of him watching my adjournment to the sleeping quarters. He sat still on his throne, his hand stroking his beard thoughtfully and his gaze only for me.

I shuddered, worried about this newfound fascination men had with me. I turned away from the Jarl and hurried to catch up with Lydia and Jorleif. When I had stayed in the Palace of the Kings before, I had bunked with the other female recruits; then when I began to make a name for myself in the rebellion, I was honored with one of the first chambers in the personal quarters. When it was announced that we would be staying in the palace, I had expected to stay in those same quarters but was surprised instead when Jorleif passed them, continued down the hall, and opened the door of the room next to Ulfric's. Uncertain, I stayed back in the hallway as Lydia and Jorleif entered the room.

Jorleif sensed my discomfort and turned to me. "His Lordship wished you to have the same privacy and protection as he. Jarl Stormcloak also felt that you should have a proper room that befits someone of your station."

I nodded slowly and inched into the room, the sight of which astounded me. Burgundy velvet curtains hung around the bed, and a blanket of the softest fur I had ever touched draped across the mattress. The furniture was of the highest quality, with beautiful dragons carved into the wooden surfaces. This room had been tailor made for me, whether anyone wanted to admit it or not. If this is what _my_ room looked like, I could only imagine how our future High King's chambers looked.

"I assume milady has appropriate apparel for this evening?"Jorleif asked. I nodded and he continued. "Good. Tomorrow a tailor will arrive to finish the gown for the Tibedetha celebration. Jarl Ulfric had it commissioned himself and is most anxious to see your appearance in it." He smiled expectantly and I offered one in return, though I did not feel much like smiling. First a circlet, then a luxurious room, and now a dress. At this point, I would take Farkas and Vilkas fighting over me. At least with them I knew what their intent was. All these gifts and extravagances from Ulfric confused me.

"Your housecarl is also expected to dress appropriately for the celebration tomorrow but may remain in her armor for this evening," Jorleif directed. "If there is nothing else you need of me, I will have fresh, warmed water brought to your chambers and will see you at the feast." Lydia nodded curtly to him, and with a final smile and a bow, he slipped out the door and left the two of us alone in the room.

"Do you have any idea what I have just been maneuvered into?" I implored.

Lydia's lips pressed together in a tight line. "My Thane, it would seem Jarl Ulfric wished to give you one of the highest honors he can by placing you in the room next to his. This is a sign of utmost respect and trust."

I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding, "Oh, well that's not so bad. I was thinking the worst."

"Milady, we may also have to accept that the jarl desires you. The other reason a man of his station places a woman in the room adjacent to his is because he sees her as a possible mistress or even potential wife material." She paused, biting her lip. "By placing you here, he is already causing the other nobles to gossip and implying that you two are already more involved than you actually are."

I sank slowly into a chair, the full impact of her words hitting me. Great. Just what I needed - another man in my life.

Dear Talos, do you think you could make my life a little less complicated instead of more so?

* * *

><p><em>To all my readers thank you for your support I am greatly appreciative of your reviews and comments. Thank you to everyone who has favorite'd this story it is because of all of you that this story continues. Due to some personal reasons, this chapter took a bit longer than I wanted it to but once I finally got my head all sorted out and relaxed the chapter came quickly. And things are about to get interesting for our maiden <em>

_A quick thank you to my spouse who also gives me the time to fascinate about fictional characters without getting too jealous._

__thank you to Wendy for helping me with edits you rock!__


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia took my silence as quiet acceptance. She spoke no further, but instead helped me out of my armor and into one of the dresses I had brought with me. She scrubbed my skin and brushed my hair. Once finished, she stepped back and appraised her work. Part of me wanted her to speak, to have some plan for me to avoid this whole situation, while the other half appreciated the silence. My mind raced at the possibilities. If Ulfric truly was maneuvering me in a romantic way, I did not understand his reasoning. Why me? What possible interest could he have in me? Oh, I knew he respected me. He had let me make the killing blow in our final battle at Solitude. However, respect and desire are two different things. The only conclusion I could come to was that it was political, and even that left me confused. Again, I asked, why me?

"Milady?" she said breaking my train of thought.

"Huh?"

"You are ready save for this," she answered, holding the circlet from Jarl Ulfric. I looked down at my dress; Lydia had chosen the pale-blue one with a slit up the thigh on the right leg. Underneath was a leg strap for me to hide a dagger. I peered into a mirror at my reflection. My raven hair hung in soft waves to my shoulders; rouge was painted on my lips and cheeks; and gold powder dusted my eyelids, making my amber eyes shimmer in the candlelight. I so rarely looked like this, it was almost shocking to see myself primped and painted like a noble. Perhaps I could fit in with them, at least with appearances, yet I didn't see anything special that would make not only one man but now three men look at me in a way that none had looked before. I looked away from the mirror, my eyes landing on the circlet. I shook my head, and Lydia tucked it into her armor for safekeeping. I did not want to wear it just yet, but I wanted it kept close at hand just in case.

"Arianna," Lydia paused. "I know how uncomfortable you are feeling right now, having drawn all this male attention in just a short amount of time. Perhaps Aela is right and it has to do with you being in heat, or you could just be drawing these men to you because of the confidence you have when you walk into a room. In the short amount of time I have known you, milady, you have blossomed from a young girl into a beautiful woman. It was only a matter of time 'til someone would take notice of you and have you take notice of them in return."

Without any reason to remain in the room, Lydia opened the door and escorted me from the chambers. Dressing like this left me with a feeling of vulnerability, one I did not care for. Because I had no weapons other than the dagger on my thigh, Lydia took point.

"My Thane, stop fidgeting with your gown."

"Gah, Lydia! I detest this thing. I miss my armor; I do not like the feel of air between my nether regions. How do noblewomen dress like this all the time? I feel naked; I might as well walk out there in my small clothes," I grumbled in annoyance.

Lydia laughed heartily. "I'm most certain that would cause quite the reaction, just not the one you would like."

At the end of the hallway, a guard opened the door for us, and we went back into the main hall. Lydia stood directly in front of me, obscuring everyone's view. I touched her lightly on her back, and she took one final visual sweep of the room before stepping slowly aside and revealing me. Both men and women stared, their expressions changing from mild interest to shock. _Yes, it's such a surprise to see the Dragonborn in regular clothing,_ I thought as I scanned the hall. Ulfric was missing; his throne stood empty on the dais.

Nobles and jarls approached me gradually, making small talk; I offered light exchanges with each person, working my way to the farthest, less-crowded end of the table. With Lydia standing behind my chair, I sat down next to a plump female with a long, thin nose, wearing a bright purple dress. I smiled kindly at her. The smells of various roasts and vegetables made me ravenous with hunger; I filled my plate quickly, nodding at whatever nonsense the woman sitting next to me was prattling about. A servant stepped up next to me with a jug of wine to fill my glass. Lydia moved to intercept her, asking for a glass of fresh water instead. The nobles next to me shook their heads in confusion; water was not a common dinner drink. But with all the political maneuvering going on, I wanted to keep a clear head. Besides, there were too many variables to this whole event. Until some of the pieces fell into place, I would remain sober. From my seat, I could see Ulfric's throne perfectly. I watched his empty seat with trepidation, waiting for him to return while I pretended to listen to the chatter around me.

"Dragonborn?"

"Hmm?" I murmured, my attention focused elsewhere.

"Lady Ida was just wondering who your tailor was and if they would be doing your dress for tomorrow," Jarl Ulfric repeated from over my shoulder.

I froze, my body screaming for me to run or stand and confront this threat from behind. How did he manage to sneak up on everyone at the table? I inclined my head, catching Lydia out of the corner of my eye. She shook her head slightly, indicating she too had been caught unaware.

"My lord Ulfric," I smiled politely, looking over at Lady Ida. "Perhaps you could answer that question better than I. After all, it is you who had my dress commissioned for tomorrow." I forced a short laugh. "My Lady Ida, I haven't even gotten to see it yet."

I picked up my glass of water and took a long drink as I watched the expressions of those listening to our conversation. Those who fed on the gossip of the royals were listening and whispering intently amongst themselves. Others who were extremely loyal to Ulfric listened to our exchange with rapt silence, curious about Ulfric's motivations, their eyes darting back and forth at each other. A few of them even appeared jealous, mostly the women, at my having somehow managed to receive the individual attention of the soon-to-be High King.

Ulfric stood at my left arm, taking my hand in his and placing a soft kiss upon the back. "I assure you the dress will be befitting of one as beautiful at you. I had it commissioned to portray your majesty as our hero, and I am assured you will bear the regality of a queen when you wear it." His eyes twinkled merrily as he spoke, his hand never releasing mine.

I fought the urge to pull my hand from his; Lydia sensed my discomfort and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Our Thane is most lucky to be honored by you, my Jarl."

Ulfric smiled faintly, inclining his head at her. "You must excuse me; Jarl Sorli is attempting to get my attention. Enjoy your dinner, _Dovahkiin_." He laid final a soft kiss on my hand before strolling away.

I watched his retreating back, unsure of what had just transpired. It would definitely seem that Lydia had been correct in her assessment of the whole situation. The jarl's familiarity towards me was going to give all the guests present the wrong idea about our relationship, and he seemed quite fine with it. I continued eating slowly, letting others finish and retire to their chambers or other lodgings for the night. Lydia remained behind me, diligent in her role as my bodyguard. After Ulfric's mysterious entrance, no one snuck up behind us again.

When there were but a few others remaining as well as Jarl Ulfric, who was chatting with his steward at his throne, I finally retired for the night. It seemed that any other show he wanted to perform would wait for tomorrow. I followed Lydia back to my chambers, grateful to be away from the watchful eyes of the other nobles. Lydia was in the process of helping me undress when a soft knock came at the door. I stepped around the corner out of the line of sight to the doorway while Lydia answered it.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Jarl Ulfric has asked that all housecarls retire to the first chambers at the beginning of the hallway," said the servant in the hallway.

"I am not leaving my lady," she said sternly.

"This is a direct command from His Lordship. Anyone violating this order will be sent to the stocks for the night."

"You can tell 'His Lordship' I know exactly what he is doing," she snarled. I had never seen her angry before. "I have no—"

"Lydia," I interrupted. The last thing I wanted was for her to go to the stocks. "Please tell whoever is at the door we heard the jarl's order and you will be down there once you are done assisting me."

"You heard my Thane," she scowled. "But you pass my message on to Ulfric. I know exactly what he's doing, and he is not the only one competing for my lady." She slammed the door in his face and returned to my side. Her movements were a bit more forceful than they should have been, her anger apparent in every movement, but I suffered it in silence. Once the last laces of my dress were undone, Lydia helped me lift the dress over my head and hung it in a closet. I stood there in my small clothes, shivering. I used my magic to quickly start a fire in the fireplace, while Lydia handed me my nightshift. I slid it over my head hurriedly.

"Lydia—," I started.

"Be careful tonight, my Thane. I suspect the reason they are moving me to separate chambers is that you will be having a visitor. I know you are capable of protecting yourself physically, but you are new to the political game as well as to matters of the heart. He may try to charm you, maybe even persuade you into believing _his_ reasons for this charade are righteous." She placed her hands on my shoulders; perhaps she wanted to embrace me, but she did not. "You must decide if this is something _you_ want, not something he _thinks_ you want." I nodded my head in understanding, and she left the room.

I crossed to the fire and warmed my hands. It was quiet without her in the room. I pulled the fur off the bed and wrapped it around myself to fend off the cold, then sat at the end of the bed watching the flames lick the wood hungrily. There was a soft noise near the wardrobe, the sound of clothing rustling lightly. I kept my face forward my eyes never leaving the flames.

"Hello Arianna."

"Hello Ulfric. I've been expecting you."

Talos protect me; Talos guide me; and Talos, if you're not too busy, get me the hell out of here.

* * *

><p><em>Omg between the holidays and the writer's block and editing for another writer I didn't think this chapter was ever going to get done. It fought me tooth and nail every step of the way but in the end it came together quickly and for that, I am grateful.<em>

_I am also grateful to every single one of you who have read this story without you this story would not continue. I love you all and I love reviews so please leave me one and let me know what you think about the story. Where you might see the story heading and what you might like to see happen in the future. Ideas are much appreciated :)_

__thank you to Wendy for helping me with edits you rock!__


	6. Chapter 6

I did not turn my head but instead stared directly into the fire. "Does every room have a hidden passage or just mine?"

He laughed. "Oh, I am sure there are many hidden passages in this old castle."

A chill crept down my spine, and I pulled the fur tighter around me. "How do I warrant a midnight visit from our future High King?"

He crossed the room and stood near the bed. "You are a powerful woman, Dragonborn. What man wouldn't want to sneak into your chambers?"

I snorted a laugh. "Too many right now, my jarl. So I ask again because I am tired; what brings you to my chambers in the middle of the night?"

"All right, Dragonborn," he agreed. "I will not play the game with you; I'll get to the point instead."

"Arianna," I said shortly.

"Um, I'm sorry, what?" he asked, distracted by my sentence.

"My name is Arianna; Dragonborn is a title, one I get tired of having to answer to all the time. If we are no longer being formal, you may call me Arianna."

"Oh, Arianna, that is a very pretty name." He smiled, and I was slightly charmed by how handsome he was. "Truth is, Arianna, I have watched you grow into this powerful young woman." He turned his head toward the flames, the firelight playing off his features. This was the closest I had ever been to him when we weren't in the midst of battle with full armor on. His corn-colored hair hung in long locks around his face. His eyes were weary; instead of the jarl, tonight the man behind the crown stood next to me.

"The people love you," he said, wiping his hand down his face tiredly. "Many respect me and support my claim for the throne, but most—if not all—the settlements and their people genuinely love you. There hasn't been this much mutual affection and appreciation for a single person since Tiber Septim himself, and he was a true Nord."

I bristled at his comment but bit my tongue. I may not have been a "true Nord," but I loved this country. How many times had I bled for it, and how many times at the request of this would-be king? "My lord—" I started.

"Ulfric," he said softly, gazing back at me. "Let us be true equals here in the wee hours of the morning, in the dark of your room, clad only in our night clothes."

"Ulfric." I blushed at his valid description of our states of dress. "I am unsure what your point is, and I am sure you exaggerate."

He crossed over to the bed and cupped my face with his large hand.

"I do not exaggerate. This level of devotion the people of Skyrim have for you is staggering. I fear if we were to hold a moot, the people would vote you High Queen out of their love for you." His fingers tightened on my jaw.

So this was his true purpose for being here. He feared the thought that I would usurp him and his claim to the throne.

I swallowed shallowly and spoke carefully. "A pretty but unrealistic thought. I am no queen."

He chuckled. "You underestimate your charms, but you are correct; you are not meant to be High Queen. You are too rough behind the ears, content to do your own dirty work instead of commanding others to do it for you." He released my chin, and I fought the urge to rub it. He stepped back from me, his back to the fireplace and his gaze thoughtful. "You are most pleasant to look at, and I would be lying if I said I didn't wish you into my bed."

My head snapped up abruptly, "My lord—"

He reached for my hands through the fur blanket, drawing me to my feet and letting the blanket fall to the floor. "I asked you to call me Ulfric," he answered, pulling me into his embrace. His arms slid around my waist.

I stood frozen. Why couldn't I fight? I did not want him touching me, yet I did not offer any resistance.

"You are a very sturdy woman with curves in all the right places," he purred, slipping his hand down my back cupping the curve of my buttock.

"I…my…I…I would like for you to release me," I asked, stuttering through my words.

"And if I refuse?" he whispered, lowering his head towards my lips.

"Then I will remove your arms with my blade," Vilkas growled from the darkened doorway.

Ulfric's head snapped up before they made contact with my lips, and my head swiveled towards the door. My knight in shining armor stood there, covered in snow and mud from head to toe, his hair plastered to his head and fury ablaze in his baby-blue eyes.

"It would seem your housecarl wasn't lying when she said there was competition for you," Ulfric drawled, put out by Vilkas's sudden appearance.

"Vilkas," I warned softly, struggling to pull myself from Ulfric's embrace.

"Ah, the mighty Companion," Ulfric said snidely. "I have heard of some of your adventures, my fellow. Is it true you have fought one of every type of predator in Skyrim?"

"Yes," Vilkas growled, his hands reaching for his blade. "And I'm going to add a new one to my list if you don't release my mate."

"Are you threatening me? Your _king_?" Ulfric demanded.

"I see no king here, just a royal pig putting his hands on something that doesn't belong to him," Vilkas snarled.

"_Enough_!" I shouted, twisting from Ulfric's arms.

Both men eyed each other warily, but their focus shifted to my underdressed form. The firelight danced across my tan skin, illuminating my silhouette through the flimsy nightdress I wore.

"My jarl," I said, glaring at Vilkas, "you must excuse Vilkas. We have…a complicated relationship. In fact, I think he and I should be left alone to discuss said relationship."

Ulfric watched our faces carefully before his expression softened. "I understand. We will finish our conversation another time."

"No, you won't," Vilkas rumbled gruffly.

"Vilkas, back off!" I snapped, scowling at him. I bowed to Ulfric. "Another time, my jarl."

Ulfric and Vilkas glowered at one another and began circling, neither letting the other pass.

"Tell your dog to stand down Arianna," Ulfric demanded.

I stepped between them, shielding Vilkas from Ulfric, who exited the room from the main door instead of the hidden passageway. If there was anyone in the hallway, or if someone had stuck their head out after hearing the commotion in my room, they would see him leaving. I didn't really care in this moment. What mattered was that he was gone and Vilkas was shivering in the middle of my bedchamber.

His arms encircled my waist, pulling me against his soaking wet, freezing form as he turned me to face him. "Lass, are you all right? He didn't harm you, did he?"

I slapped my hand on his chest. "Now, you listen to me. I am fully capable of protecting myself. I was killing things that sought to harm me long before you and I knew each other."

I pulled my hand, now coated in mud, away from his chest. I helped him remove his armor and, using the last of my water, washed the dirt and mud from his face and body. When I finished, Vilkas stood before me, freshly scrubbed and clad only in his breeches. "I don't know what you were thinking, challenging him like that. He is the jarl, for Talos's sake! He also knows the Thu'um. He could have shouted you to pieces, and you would have been helpless to stop him. And why were you covered in mud?"

He flashed me a heart-stopping grin. "I might have hitched a ride on a carriage with some farm animals."

My breath caught in my throat as my gaze traveled up his well-muscled chest to his pouty lips and met his gaze. I swallowed repeatedly, trying to clear my throat. "Why are you here, Vilkas?" I managed to choke out.

Vilkas stood in front of me awkwardly, a look of vulnerability crossing his beautiful face. "I couldn't breathe," he answered.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked with confusion.

He smiled sheepishly, swallowing audibly. "After Farkas and I stopped fighting and you weren't there, I just couldn't breathe. I couldn't be without you; I had to see you again, to be near you, to assure myself that even if you were mad at me, I would someday be able to touch you again."

My eyes went soft, my heart melting. I reached for him, my hand cupping his whiskered covered face gently in my palm.

"Arianna…" he whispered, closing the distance between us. My other hand found its way into his hair, and I intertwined my fingers through his dark locks and brought his lips to mine.

Our mouths met in a soft press of lips against each other. He stood still, letting me take the initiative. I kissed his lips with a tentativeness that might be expected of one as inexperienced as I was. I moved along his jaw slowly, down his neck and across his collarbone, my mouth as soft as a butterfly's wing. I pressed my face against his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around him and burying my nose in his scent.

"Vilkas?" I purred.

"Yes my love?"

"How did you get to my chambers without raising an alarm?"

He chuckled, "It wasn't that hard my dear. I merely told the guards you were my Harbinger and that I had important news that had to be delivered in person."

"Oh," I replied. Though I was happy he was here, it was unsettling how easily he had been able to bypass the jarl's security. It was something that I would have to discuss with Ulfric while I was here and must remember to lock my door against.

"Arianna," he murmured.

"Yes, Vilkas?" I whispered, content in his warm embrace.

His hand lifted my chin, drawing my face up to meet his gaze his eyes dark with lust. "Last time when we were together, I wasn't as gentle with you as I should have been."

"It's all right," I said softly, trailing my nails lightly down his back.

He held me tight against him before leaning back to look down at me. "No, it's not. A woman's first time should be special. She should be, I don't know, cherished and taken slowly. Not ravaged like an animal up against a door."

I frowned. "_I_ thought it was special."

He shook his head, his long mane of hair fluttering around his face. "It was; that's not what I meant. Why is it when I am around you, I can't do the most basic things like think or talk?"

"Then don't do either." I laughed softly, rising up on tiptoe and kissing him fiercely.

Dear Talos, please let me have this one perfect moment.

* * *

><p><em>OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! the amount of people reading this is staggering i am in awe thank you so much. to everyone who has favorited this story and left reviews i love you guys and to anyone else reading this but not responding i love you guys too. At the end of this chapter i left it on a very steamy note on purpose :D i am positive you are gonna love the beginning of next chapter *grin*<em>

__thank you to Wendy for helping me with edits you rock!__


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! if you are under the age of 17 do not read any farther Chapter contains Mature content.**

**Viewer descresion advised**

**Rated M**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Vilkas's mouth moved slowly, his tongue slipping between my lips and dancing with mine. I pulled him tightly to me, plastering my body against his. He lifted me in his arms and carried me across the floor to the bed. Kneeling on the mattress, he laid me down carefully and slid next to me, our mouths still locked together. He lifted his head breaking our kiss, "Arianna, I—"

"Shhh," I whispered, pulling him back down to my mouth. His hands gripped my sides and dug into the fullness of my hips as he ground against me. I could feel him fighting for control. My mouth traveled from his lips down over his jaw to his collarbone, nipping it lightly with my teeth but not marking him. His hands cupped my breasts, caressing them gently through my nightshift, making my nipples harden. He flicked the nubs with his thumbs, circling them slowly. I moaned against his neck, tilted my head back up and offered him my mouth.

He drank from my lips as if I was a fountain and he was dying of thirst. His hands fisted in my nightshirt, he lifted me up gently and pulled the cloth over my head, breaking our kiss only for a second. My clothing went over the side of the bed, quickly forgotten. I lay under him, completely nude, with the firelight casting shadows on my skin. In my state of undress, I should have felt the coldness of the room, but with Vilkas' gaze traveling the length of my body, all I did was burn.

Slowly, tentatively, I reached for the laces on his breeches, longing to see him in all his glory. He knelt above me his hands covering mine stopping me. I frowned, "Vilkas, I—"

"Shhh," he mimicked, and I smiled. "There is so much I want to show you that I never got to the other night." My pulse fluttered, and I swallowed coarsely, my insides clenched in anticipation. He released my hands and lowered his mouth to my left breast. I moaned low in my throat and raised my chest up, offering my breasts to him like they were a buffet for him to feast upon. His large, calloused hand wrapped around the base of my breast, holding it tightly as he licked and suckled. My skin broke out in goose bumps and I whimpered. He released my breast and firmly grabbed my other one, massaging it in his palm. I knew the second he noticed Farkas's mark. He stilled, his hot breath caressing my skin inches from my nipple. I peered down at him between half-open lids. His eyes narrowed as they inspected the mark; I held my breath waiting, for his anger, but his chest rumbled with laughter.

"Only my brother," he chuckled, the tip of his tongue flicking my nipple. I gasped at the pleasure and ran my fingers through his hair. He latched on to my nipple, pulling it into his mouth and biting down gently. My face relaxed as I drowned in the sensations his mouth created. He released my nipple and sank his teeth into the meat of my breast, leaving a near perfect impression. I trembled under him.

"Please," I begged trying to pull him atop of me; it was like trying to move a boulder.

He lifted his head, looking up the line of my body and meeting my gaze. "In due time, my love." He moved his mouth down the hollow between my full breasts, over the flat, muscled plain of my stomach, to the valley between my legs. Kneeling, he placed a hand on each thigh and spread my legs wide, revealing the most intimate part of me. I blushed and looked away, instinctively taking my hands and covering myself. He growled low in the back of his throat, a warning, and his fingers dug into my thighs. I moved my hands, fisting them into the surface of the mattress, and he lowered himself to his stomach. I opened my mouth to ask him something, but it was lost in a sharp intake of breath when his tongue flicked my clit. His mouth and teeth worked the tiny nub with slow deliberation. I wriggled on the bed, trying to get away from his wonderful, naughty mouth; but his arms held me tight. Unable to move or to get away, I cried out as my body vibrated from the ecstasy. My hips bucked wildly against his mouth, and I came in a rush, screaming my release for the whole castle to hear. Vilkas feasted upon my juices until I stilled. Only then did he release my legs and lift his head. He grinned wolfishly, and I rolled my eyes at him as I tried to catch my breath. He pushed himself off the end of the bed, and I watched in fascination as he slowly slid his breeches down his hips inch by inch until he stood naked and fully erect in the light of the fire, pure perfection. My eyes drank in the sight of him.

I opened my arms, beckoning him into my embrace. He crawled deliberately back on the bed, sliding his hard body against mine. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pressed my groin against his. Our lips fusing together, he slid slowly inside of me. My body was wet and willing but still so tight it fought every inch of him. I relished the delicious pain as he pushed into me. By the time he was buried to the hilt, I was begging and crying for release, digging my nails into the flesh of his back and the curve of his buttock.

He smiled tenderly down at me and I could barely think. Gradually he pulled out, and I begged him not to stop. He slid back in just as slowly, teasing me. I twisted and writhed under him, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. His movements were so tender and careful his pace never changed. Slow and steady, in and out, until I thought I would go mad from the need. Sensations poured through me, each stroke overwhelming me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. My inner muscles clenched his member as I was swept away in wave after wave of bliss. I came forcefully, spasms wracking my legs, my muscles pulsing, milking Vilkas until he too was crying out in pleasure. He slammed against me repeatedly, spilling his seed. My nails tore rivets down his back, drawing blood. Our bodies drenched in sweat, we writhed against each other until neither of us could move.

We lay there, our bodies still intertwined, trying to catch our breath. He brushed my sweat-soaked hair back from my face and looked deep into my eyes, and I swear I could almost see his soul.

"Ach, I think I love you, lass," he whispered tenderly.

My mouth worked wordlessly, opening and closing several times before I was able to speak, "Oh, Vilkas…"

He put a finger over my lips before kissing them softly, "It is alright. You don't need to say anything. It's enough, for now, if you just let me be with you." He kissed me quickly before pulling out and rolling off me. I turned on to my side, watching his tight hind end walk across the room to the water basin. He wet a washcloth with what little bit of water was left and returned to the bed.

"Open your legs for me lass," he asked and I obeyed. No one had ever taken care of me this way before, my stomach clenched unexpectedly and I could not breathe. _Was_ this love? With eyes half open I watched him while he washed between my legs gently, the coolness of the cloth wiping away the stickiness between my thighs. Once I was clean, he used the cloth to wash himself and then tossed it back into the basin with a soft plop. He then proceeded to walk around the bed, pick the fur blanket off the floor, and toss it onto the bed. Crawling in behind me, he pulled the fur over our cuddling forms. He held me tightly against him, and as I began to drift off to sleep an errant thought crossed my mind. If Vilkas had come for me, why hadn't Farkas?

Had something happened to him?

Or had Vilkas done something to him?

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everyone for reading this fan fiction. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it : ) that being said I will be taking a slight break from this story to work on another fanfic called <strong>All of Me<strong> based off the Dragon age origins game._

_ I want to thank all of you for reading and following this story. It's not done yet I promise I just need a creative break for a bit while I figure out the rest of the story line. Stay tuned I will return with more yummy exploits of Vilkas and Farkas._

__thank you to Wendy for helping me with edits you rock!__


	8. Chapter 8

The hall once again looked like it had before they had destroyed it, save for a few new scars on the walls and furniture. Vilkas took things too seriously. Arianna was a grown woman, and she would decide in her own time which one of them she wanted as her mate. Fighting over her would only drive her away. She had enough conflict in her life; the last thing she would need in a mate was someone who felt the need to fight or argue all the time.

Everyone thought Farkas was simple because he didn't feel the need to speak every thought in his head or share an opinion on things that really didn't matter or concern him. Vilkas with the brains and Farkas with the brawn. He shook his head as he walked into Arianna's chambers. She was the only one who didn't look down on him. If he took too long with an answer, she wouldn't get impatient and walk away; she would just watch him with her calm, amber eyes. They never showed any judgment towards him. Being around her was easier than breathing sometimes. She even laughed at his subtle attempts at humor and never complained if he didn't say things the right way or the smart way.

Farkas picked up several shards of a shattered mirror off her floor and tossed them into a waste bin, catching his reflection in the process. The bruises on his face were already fading. Being a werewolf had a major advantage: healing took half the amount of time as a normal human. The bruise along his jaw was already changing colors and would be bright purple in the morning. He wondered how Vilkas was faring. Talos knew Farkas tried to hold back from permanently damaging him, but he still had left a few marks. The last he had seen, Vilkas was sporting the beginnings of a black eye and favoring his left wrist. Farkas knew his brother had to be hurting as much, if not more than him. He moved slowly around Arianna's room, trying not to agitate his ribs, two of which were cracked. He knew he should go and see a healer, but aside from Arianna, he didn't care much for mages. Most of those he dealt with were crazy and trying to kill him.

He finished picking up the remainder of the glass, returning Arianna's room to the condition it had once been in. Luckily, most of the damage had been in the hall, so as far as he could tell none of her important belongings had been destroyed. Farkas sat on her bed, letting her scent fill his lungs. She always smelled of fresh flowers, mostly lavender. Since they had met, he couldn't walk past a lavender bush without thinking of her. Farkas took another deep breath, and this time his lungs filled up with both her and Vilkas's scents. He smiled at the thought of his brother. They shared so much together, it was only natural in the scheme of things that they would share the obsession for one of the most beautiful women to walk the halls of Jorrvaskr. He stood up reluctantly, his thoughts focusing on finding Vilkas, and left her chambers. He traveled down the familiar hallway to Vilkas's room and knocked lightly on the door. He stood there silently for several minutes before forcing the door open. No matter how mad Vilkas might be at him, it was unlike his brother not to answer his door. Farkas peered inside Vilkas's chambers but found them vacant. Frowning, he closed the door and wandered up the stairwell to the dining hall. Aela, Ria, and Torvar were eating together, but no one else was present. Farkas lumbered to the backdoor and stuck his head outside to see if Vilkas was out in the training area. No luck. He slammed the door, frustrated.

"Farkas, you look troubled. What ails you, shield-brother?" Ria asked.

"Vilkas," Farkas answered gruffly dropping into a seat next to Aela.

"I'm sure he'll get over your fight sooner or later," Ria said, trying to comfort him. "Besides, it's not like he can hide in his room forever."

Farkas tore into a piece of bread. "He's not there," he growled, taking a large drink of mead and slamming his tankard on the table.

Aela's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps he went on a mission to clear his head," Torvar suggested.

Aela hunched over in her chair, cursing quietly under her breath.

"Aela?" Farkas asked gruffly.

"Damn your brother," she swore.

"Aela," he growled, "where is my brother?"

"If I had to wager a guess," she answered, climbing to her feet, "I would say he followed Arianna to Windhelm."

Farkas pushed back from the table, knocking over several glasses as well as his chair.

_So much for fighting fair_, he thought. By Talos, if Vilkas was going after Arianna, then so would he. Farkas stomped towards the door, pausing only to grab a fur pelt to throw over his broad shoulders and the ebony war axe Arianna had commissioned for him. Aela stood beside Farkas, strapping her bow into place. He raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"I made a promise to the Harbinger, one I intend to keep. So I go where you go, Farkas."

He nodded silently, throwing open the doors of Jorrvaskr and looking up into the brilliant night sky. A small smile played on his face. _It will take some time to get there_, he thought; _but soon my lover, soon we will be together again. And brother, you had better watch out._

* * *

><p><em>i understand that this is a very short chapter in comparison to all the others including the one coming next but you all wanted to know where Farkas was after the fight and while vilkas is in windhelm where here is your answer. :) nothing too dramatic but it is coming i promise you:D enjoy<em>

_and like always thank you all so much for reading and leaving reviews i love you all so much_

_and thank you to my husband for giving me the much needed break i needed to come back twice as creative and energetic for the next chapters :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Milady!"

I woke abruptly to the dulcet tones of Lydia's voice. My eyes sprung open wide and I groaned, unhappy to be disturbed from the comfort of my bed and Vilkas's embrace.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I grumbled, trying to bury my face back into my pillow.

"Yes, but I did not expect to find you in here with company," she retorted snidely. "What will Vilkas or Farkas think?"

"I can't speak for my brother, but I am more than happy with the company she is keeping," Vilkas smirked, raising his head over my left shoulder.

"Oh!" Lydia gasped in surprise, turning around to give us some privacy. "You must excuse me. I thought you were perhaps someone else."

"Hmm," he murmured, nuzzling my ear. "Wonder who she thought I might have been?"

"Enough outta you," I growled, rolling over to playfully nip him lightly on the lip. Gathering the blanket around me, I crawled out of the massive bed, leaving him naked and gazing at my backside. I snagged his now-dry breeches off the back of a chair and tossed them to him. He caught them in midair and grinned wickedly at me as he slid off the side of the bed. I watched him bend over to put his pants on and bit my lip until I almost drew blood. Great Talos, what a view! A part of me, the part deep down inside between my legs, begged me to send Lydia from the room and spend the day abed with that glorious behind. My brain, on the other hand, screamed reasons not to stay in bed all day. Duty, Sex, Ulfric, Vilkas.

I sighed and gave in to the rational side of my brain.

"Oh my," Lydia gasped beside me, catching sight of Vilkas half-nude, his rock-hard chest lit up by the morning rays sneaking through the stained-glass window.

"You should see Farkas," I whispered to her out of the corner of my mouth.

"Milady, I don't know if my heart could handle that," she murmured back.

I laughed aloud, drawing Vilkas's attention. He frowned in confusion at my outburst. I tossed him his shirt and watched with heated eyes as he slipped it over his head and covered his beautiful chest.

"My clothing, Lydia," I commanded. She turned away from Vilkas's show, opened the closet, and pulled out a pale-green embroidered dress. I dropped the furs to my feet, and Vilkas's eyes darkened at my sudden nudity. I watched him watching me and felt a flutter of arousal. I lifted my arms as Lydia helped me slide the dress over my head. Lydia's quick hands soon had my dress in place and covering all the necessary bits of anatomy, though not by much; the neckline plunged low on my torso, damn near baring my breasts to the world. On the plus side, the dress went completely to the floor and had a belt for me to strap my dagger at my waist. Once everything was strapped into place, Lydia stepped back from me and appraised my overall look.

"Do you think I will pass the nobles' inspections?" I asked her, my eyes never leaving Vilkas's face. His eyes grew so dark that if Lydia was not in my chambers, I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me, nor mine off him.

"You look breathtaking, my love," he said hoarsely.

Lydia agreed. "Oh, my Thane, Jorleif asked me to pass on a message and remind you of your fitting just after this morning's meal. The dress must be ready for tonight."

I sighed dramatically but nodded to her. "Perhaps while I am being fitted, we could have them make you a matching ensemble."

"That is most unnecessary, my Thane. I was just going to stop in one of the local shops and find something suitable for the celebration."

"Nonsense. If I am having a dress made by Jarl Ulfric, it is only fair that you have one as well," I declared.

"Ach lass, you sounded like a real noblewoman there," Vilkas drawled.

"Really?" I asked excitedly as Lydia and Vilkas nodded. "Good, that is exactly how I want it to come across to Ulfric when I bring it up to him."

A smile broke out across Lydia's face, "Clever, milady."

"Well 'tis only fitting he should pay for it anyway. It's not like I asked for this celebration in my honor. Back when I was a young girl growing up in my home village, all our mothers would gather together and sew dresses for all the young ladies, thus providing one new dress for every girl at least once a year. It was a way to help out those who didn't have anything and to unite us as a village."

"You've rarely spoken of your home before," Lydia said softly. "Especially so fondly."

"Oh," I said dismissively, "it's nothing, just a small town of no consequence."

"Humph, that's what you always say," Lydia frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

I grinned mischievously at her. "Mayhap one day, I'll have revealed enough clues for you to figure it out. Until then…" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

She muttered in frustration and Vilkas chuckled deeply, drawing my attention to him.

"As for you…I have no idea what I am going to do with you," I pondered, nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Well lass," he said, grinning wickedly as he snagged my waist with his long fingers and drew me against him. His shirt dipped low at his neck, cutting a sharp line down his chest. I planted my palms against the hard muscles, caressing the skin softly under my fingertips. "You could just keep me in here, and I will suffer the moments I can't be around you. I doubt our would-be king would want me following you around like a star-struck youngling, anyway."

I sighed deeply and rested my head on his shoulder. This is why I liked him so much. He understood the whole situation without me having to explain it. He knew the politics I had to maneuver through. If Farkas was here, he wouldn't have grasped the situation so quickly, and he quite possibly wouldn't have cared about the politics. Wait…Farkas!

I pulled back abruptly from Vilkas, looking him straight in the face. "Why is it that just _you_ are here? Why did Farkas not follow as well?"

Vilkas' eyes widened. "Well…it's simple, actually…"

My door slamming open interrupted his answer. Jarl Ulfric entered my chambers, accompanied by Jorleif and several soldiers. Lydia dropped to one knee, and Vilkas and I froze, staring at our unwanted company.

For the love of Talos, had no one ever heard of knocking?


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah Dragonborn—Arianna—I see your_ friend_ is still here. Wonderful. He should join us while we break our fast. That is, once he has found some proper attire. In fact my housecarl, Galmar Stone-Fist, would be more than happy to assist him."

At the mention of his name, Galmar stepped forward and crossed his fist upon his chest, bowing to me before moving between Vilkas and the jarl. Ulfric crossed into the room, took my hand gently from Vilkas's chest, and placed a kiss on the palm. Vilkas growled, and I shot him a glare, shaking my head. He sighed and released me to Ulfric.

"What brings you to my chambers so early this morning, my lord?" I asked while he led me away from Vilkas.

"I have come to walk to the morning meal, so we may discuss the activities scheduled for you for the day," he answered smoothly, pulling my hand into the crook of his arm. "Now come, my lady. Let us leave your companion to dress. I'm sure you will see him again soon. Lydia, please join us."

As Ulfric guided me from the room, I glanced worriedly over my shoulder at Vilkas to see the housecarl descending upon him. Vilkas watched me with troubled eyes, and I mentally questioned Ulfric's intentions towards my lover.

"You look beautiful this day, _Dovahkiin_," Ulfric said as we made our way to the dining hall, drawing me out of my silent contemplation.

"Thank you, my lord," I answered graciously, masking my concern over Vilkas. "Actually, I wanted to discuss my dress for this evening."

"Ah yes, that," Jorleif prattled. "The tailor has already arrived. Don't you worry about a thing. It is all taken care of." I raised my unoccupied hand to silence him.

"I wasn't actually worried. I am sure my jarl here has planned the most exquisite dress for me. I am, however, curious as to what my housecarl will be wearing." I raised my head haughtily, mimicking what I had seen other noblewomen do and stared at Jorleif pointedly. "I think it is only fitting that she should have attire to match mine. Who better to do that than the same creator as my dress?"

Jorleif stuttered, trying to answer my request. Ulfric laughed deeply, respect filling his eyes. "Well played, Arianna. Spoken like a true noble."

"My lord, we didn't have one commissioned…" Jorleif whined in the jarl's ear.

"Enough!" Ulfric scowled at him, caressing the back of my hand delicately. "The lady is absolutely right. I will speak to the tailor and have a dress made for Lydia as well."

I smiled at my small victory. The truth was I didn't think she would have been able to find anything in town suitable for the festivities that didn't cost a small fortune, and I doubted she would have fit into anything of mine. She was taller than I was and broader through the shoulders. Thinking of her, I looked over my shoulder to find that she had joined the jarl's entourage of soldiers. She nodded curtly, barely moving her head, and I knew I had done well. I smiled to myself and Ulfric's face glowed, pleased. My smile faded away as I realized we had made it to the dining hall and all who attended were kneeling before us. I tried to pull my arm from Ulfric's so I could bow as well, but his grip tightened on my arm.

"Come," he commanded, guiding me to the head of the table where his throne chair now sat. Overnight the servants had transformed the tables into a horseshoe shape, making room for the abundance of guests in the hall. He pulled out the chair next to his and gestured for me to sit. I did so without complaint or questioning. If the jarl wanted the nobles to think of our relationship as more than it was, then I would play the part, at least until I figured out what it was exactly he wanted of me. Or until I could dissuade him of his interest in me. He sat beside me; and the nobles, jarls, and other invited guests clambered to their seats. Soon the hall was filled with indistinguishable chatter. Lydia sat to my right and chewed silently, watching everyone's movements and keeping her own counsel.

I watched and waited for Vilkas to appear, eating at a snail's pace. As people finished, they began to clear the hall, yet Vilkas still did not appear.

"My dear, you've barely touched your food," Ulfric commented. "Perhaps it is not to your liking."

"No, it's fine," I responded curtly, my eyes never leaving the doorway. "My jarl, what do you suppose could be taking my _friend_ so long?"

The jarl went quiet and I flicked my eyes to his handsome face. His features betrayed nothing, just a calm mask. "Perhaps your _friend _can't find anything in his size."

I narrowed my eyes at him, my expression untrusting, "Perhaps, my lord."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a tall, skinny man dressed in extravagant colors and the most interesting hairstyle. Half his head was shaved to the skin, while the other half hung down over his eyes and just below his ear level. He approached up the middle of the tables, bowing low and rising with a joyous smile on his face.

"Ah, Arianna," said Ulfric, his eyes glowing with delight. "Meet Slovak. He is the tailor working on your attire for this evening's celebration."

I sighed inwardly but offered the man a kind smile. "Greetings."

"Milady, it is an honor to meet you," he said as he bowed. "Designing your dress has been one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life."

I frowned. _He must not get out much,_ I thought, raising an eyebrow at Lydia.

Her expression changed dramatically, her attention focused on something beyond the individual in front of us, who eagerly waited for my response. I followed Lydia's gaze to the entrance of the Palace of the Kings and stood abruptly, knocking my chair backwards.

Aela and Farkas staggered into the hall, both badly injured. I was unsure who carried whom. Blood dripped down Farkas's face, and Aela held her hands over a severe wound in her side. I sprinted towards them, catching Aela just as she collapsed to the floor, her breath coming in short, labored pants. Farkas dropped to his knees beside us. I searched Aela over for wounds, of which there were several, but the side was the most severe. I summoned healing magic to my hands, my fingers glowing gold and white as I closed the wound and repaired the internal damage. Her breathing eased almost immediately. The blood dripped from Farkas's face onto the back of my palm. With Aela's most grievous wound now closed, I turned my gaze upwards to him. Pressing my palm against the gash on the left side of his face, I watched as my power slowed the bleeding and re-knit his flesh back together.

"My lady," he whispered his throat dry and hoarse.

"What happened to you two, Farkas?" I asked, anger and worry etched on my face.

"Imperials."

That one word made the entire hall go silent. If everyone's attention had not already been focused on us, it most definitely would be now.

"Where?" Ulfric demanded, suddenly at my side, his shadow looming over us.

"To the south," Farkas croaked, his eyes never rising past mine. I kept my hand on his face, cradling it as I so wanted to do with him, to pull him against my chest and assure myself that he was all right, but knew it wasn't appropriate at this moment. It could wait 'til later when we were alone.

Aela stirred in my lap, her eyes fluttering. "Harbinger?"

"I am here, Aela."

"Thalmor and Imperials camp…south…near cave…" she broke off, slipping into unconsciousness.

"She will need some place to rest and recover," I said, looking up at the jarl. He nodded and motioned for his steward.

Farkas lifted Aela from my lap, carefully cradling her like a babe in his arms.

"Follow me," Jorleif commanded. Farkas stayed motionless, looking down at me.

"It's all right," I encouraged. "I will see you soon."

He nodded silently and followed Jorleif from the room.

Ulfric offered me a hand up from the floor, and I took it graciously. The front of my dress was now soaked with blood. I sighed. "Damn it, I actually liked this dress." Shaking away the disappointment, my face hardened in anger as I addressed the jarl. "My lord, we should reciprocate quickly. These bastards should feel the bite of the Stormcloaks' blades." The crowd murmured in agreement.

Ulfric raised his hand for silence. "You are right, but not today."

"Excuse me, my lord?" I asked, confused.

"Today is a day of celebration. Tomorrow we go to war!" Ulfric declared, and the crowd cheered, beating their fists upon their chests, their armor, or the very table. He waved to the crowd and ushered me from the room. Lydia and few guards followed.

I wanted to scream in frustration. "My jarl, I think it is unwise to wait. What if they decide to attack us during the celebration?"

"Such a clever mind inside such a beautiful, little package. You are by far one of the most spectacular women I have ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with." He smiled, drawing my attention to a small dimple by the corner of his mouth, slightly obscured by his facial hair. "I will send out a small scouting party to find this camp and have them report back to me. Until we know where it is exactly, we cannot march on it. Plus, tomorrow many men may go to their deaths; and though they will live on in Sovngarde, we will celebrate their lives tonight."

"Then allow me to go with a few companions," I pleaded. "We will wipe out this threat quickly and return to celebrate our victory as well as Tibedetha."

"No." His tone commanded obedience, and any further objections I might have had died on my lips. I nodded curtly and looked away from him. It now occurred to me that I had no idea where he was leading me. We had gone past the sleeping quarters to what used to be an empty sitting room. It was empty no longer; in fact, it was a flurry of activity. The tailor Slovak and several women bustled about the room. Upon our entrance, each person dropped to his or her knee before Ulfric.

"My liege," Slovak greeted, rising with a broad smile upon his face.

"Ah Slovak, I bring you our most prized possession," Ulfric said, giving my hand to the tailor.

"Milady," he said respectfully. "Rest assured, my lord, you leave her in the most capable hands."

Ulfric nodded. "I will see you after a while, my dear." He bent low and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek that set Slovak's assistants into a fit of giggles and whispers.

I curtsied but never looked at him, my thoughts a jumble of anger and worry. The tailor's head tilted down, inspecting the damage of my current attire. "Such a pity for such a pretty piece to get ruined. Perhaps one of my assistants can work to get the blood stain out while I work on you."

"My lord," Lydia said softly, her tone a question.

"Ah right, Lydia," Ulfric said. "Slovak, see that our thane's housecarl here has a dress to match for this evening as well." The jarl turned and walked out the door.

The tailor's head snapped up, and his hair made an audible swooshing sound. All color drained from his face as he watched the jarl's back. "B-b-b-but …" he let out a sharp breath and called out for his assistants. "Ladies!" The women fluttered about him like a flock of birds to prey. "I will need any and all fabric you can find in the castle or town that will match our lady's dress." He released my hand and approached Lydia, walking around her slowly, "In fact, if you can find a dress to fit her that is in the colors we are already using, that will work just as well. Now, _go_!"

They scattered like flies, all but two leaving and dragging Lydia with them. I watched her try to protest but shook my head at her, waving her away dismissively.

"So… let's see this masterpiece," I said dryly to the tailor.

Slovak grinned and led me across the room to a mannequin covered with a white sheet. He pulled the sheet off with a flourish, and my jaw dropped to the floor.

Oh dear Talos…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Two hours, a handful of pins, and a bottle of rum later—well, maybe not the bottle of rum, but it defiantly sounded like a good idea—I shuddered in horror. I was positive I was going to have recurring nightmares in the future about dancing dresses and tiny men with needles coming out of their fingers. For the love of Talos, I had no idea how noblewomen did it. If I had to deal with that every time I had a new dress made, I would surely go insane. Perhaps it was just me, but I was sure Slovak was as happy to see me leave, as I was to escape his clutches. The only thing I didn't hate about my time with him was that one of his assistants was able to remove the blood from my dress.

My thoughts were a mess. Lydia still hadn't returned, Vilkas hadn't appeared, I had no idea where they had taken Aela and Farkas, and not a single servant was around for me to ask. Frustrated and annoyed, I wound my way through the corridors until I stumbled upon a young Redguard maid carrying an armful of linens. Startled at my appearance, she dropped what she was carrying.

"_Dovahkiin_!" she exclaimed, falling to her knees. I knelt beside her and picked up the linens, holding them out to her.

"Here you go, little one," I said, smiling at her. Her eyes darted to mine, surprised by my act of kindness.

"Thank you, milady," she replied, accepting the linens. I rose to my feet and offered her a hand up. She accepted it timidly, rising from the floor. The front of her dress was spattered with blood, and realizing I had noticed it, she quickly adjusted the cloth in front of her to cover it.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "What is your name, little one?"

"Olivia," she answered, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Why is your dress covered in blood, Olivia?"

She stared mutely at the floor, unwilling to meet my eyes, her lips drawn into a tight line.

"Olivia, were you told not to tell me where the blood came from?"

She shook her head no.

"Then perhaps, seeing as I am a healer, it would be a good idea to tell me just in case?"

She stood still as stone for several heartbeats before raising her gaze to mine. "Is it true that you are fair and kind?"

I looked her over from head to toe and pondered her question. "I do what I think is right. In a world such as ours, sometimes that means being fair and kind, but other times it requires being ruthless and cold. I try to do what is best in every situation I am in; however, I reserve my judgment until that time." I tilted my head slightly raising an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

She gathered her linens closely and beckoned me to follow her down the hallway away from the sleeping chambers. We detoured around the dining hall, past the kitchens and into the servant's quarters. There on a sleeping mat on the floor, buried under a mountain of thin linens, was a young male Redguard in his teens with short, blond hair, covered in sweat and blood. Wounds covered his back, and they festered with infection.

"This is Eldar," she said, kneeling beside the child and speaking to him softly. He moaned painfully and turned his face toward me; emerald green eyes stared up at me through thick, black lashes. I lowered myself beside him, and my eyes opened wide in surprise. I knew those eyes. I smiled kindly at the boy, placing a reassuring hand upon his brow and checking his temperature. His skin burned with fever. I slowly pulled the linens from his savaged flesh. It was a painstakingly slow process, but the boy remained silent and immobile throughout it.

I would need to draw the infection out before I could heal Eldar, so I sent Olivia from the room with a list of healing ingredients to collect. While I waited for her to return, I began to carefully wash the blood from his back with warm water. Air hissed out between his teeth, and I clenched my jaw in anger. Underneath the blood, his back was marred with whip marks, both old and new, some completely healed and scarred over and others fresh and still bleeding. The pink flesh of each mark stood out in stark contrast against his dark-brown skin. Once the wounds were cleaned and I could see the whole of his back, I cursed silently at whoever would do this. Olivia returned with the supplies as well as a cutting board and a mortar. Burying my anger, I began to cut and mix ingredients together. Olivia handed me a fresh cup of water, which I added into my concoction, turning it into a paste. Once it was ready, I spread it carefully across his back, thickly coating each lash mark and drawing the toxins from his wounds.

A sweat broke across Eldar's upper lip and brow, and his face flushed crimson. I directed Olivia to the other side of the mat to hold his arm down and keep him from rolling onto his back as he fought weakly against us. Eventually his fever broke and the infection seeped from his wounds. His eyes fluttered shut as he slipped into unconsciousness. Using a warm, wet cloth, I began wiping the pus from his back, leaving the gaping marks clean and infection free. I washed my hands quickly once I was finished and laid my palms against his back. My palms glowed gold and white; I moved them slowly over Eldar's back and watched the flesh close and scab over. Olivia covered my hands with hers, stopping me before I could close the markings completely. I frowned at her, pulled my hands from hers and placed them over his back. Once again, she covered my hands and shook her head at me. I opened my mouth to reprimand her for her behavior. Who wouldn't want to be completely healed? But then it occurred to me: what would happen to the boy if he was seen completely healed with no scars? Would he be beaten again, only much worse?

I pulled my hands from hers and began picking up the supplies I had used. She lowered her head and kissed the boy softly on the face. Eldar sighed deeply in his sleep, his breathing a nice, normal pace. With her face next to his, I could see the family resemblance.

"Your brother?" I asked.

She covered his back with a clean sheet. "Yes, milady."

"Why was he beaten?"

She shrugged her shoulder in reply, either unable or unwilling to answer.

"Do you share the same father?"

Her head snapped up from gazing at her brother, her face drawn and pale. "How did you know?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "It wasn't that hard for me to figure out. However, since I can sense your distress, I swear on my word as the Dragonborn I will tell no one that you brought me here."

She let out an audible sigh. "Thank you, _Dovahkiin_." She gazed down at her brother lovingly. "My brother and I do not share the same father. She never told us who his father was. Mother passed a few summers ago, and Eldar came to live with me at the castle. It was apparent to us right away who his father was, but neither of us have ever spoken of it."

"Does _he_ know?" I asked, inclining my head at the boy.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I-I do not know."

"How old are you and Eldar?" I wondered.

Olivia rose, gathering the dirty linens in her arms. I stood with the basketful of supplies on my arm, the mortar in my hand, and the bowl of water in the other. She held her hand out for the bowl and I handed it to her, following her from the room. She dropped the linens into a basket and proceeded to dump the bowl of dirty water into a bucket. I followed her movements and handed her the mortar to wash out.

"I just turned seventeen this past fall and Eldar will be thirteen this spring," she replied. "I worry for him sometimes. I am to be married soon and my husband doesn't wish for Eldar to join us in our home. I am afraid what will become of him if he is left alone here." She rinsed the mortar out and handed it back to me.

"What about Eldar's father? Does he know about him?"

She kept her head low, unable to meet my eyes, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Perhaps you, milady, could ask him yourself next time you speak with him."

I ground my teeth together in frustration. "Your damn right, I will," I growled. When I did speak with him, he was going to have a lot to answer for.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Olivia raised her head and offered me a slight smile before a soft gasp slipped from her lips and she dropped the bowl she was holding. She knelt and began to collect the pieces.

"Clumsy girl," a familiar voice scolded behind me. "Dragonborn, what brings you to these parts of our palace?"

I turned, holding out the basket of poultices and healing herbs, "Why Jorleif, I was collecting ingredients for some healing potions to take to Aela and Farkas. What a great coincidence that you are here. Now I will have a guide to take me to them as well." I smirked.

His face faltered a bit, but he masked it with a polite smile. "As honored as I would be by that task, I am unfortunately unable to assist you. I have to attend to the preparations for the dinner banquet."

"Oh," I said, feigning disappointment. "Then perhaps you could have one of the servants lead me to them instead. Perhaps..." I paused pretending to look around the room before my eyes landed on Olivia's still crouching form. "What about her? She doesn't seem to be doing anything important."

Jorleif narrowed his eyes at Olivia and me suspiciously. "Very well. Girl, see the Dragonborn to the east wing and be quick about it." He waved us off with a flick of his hand and turned his attention to the cooks.

Olivia curtsied behind his back and led me from the room. I nodded to the kitchen staff and exited right behind her. I was happy to have saved her from possible punishment, even if it was only for a little while. She led me through the maze of hallways. I was infinitely glad I did not live here; I did not know if it was even possible to memorize all the corridors in the place. On my own, I would probably wander for hours, only to end up back where I had started. Olivia stopped in front of a black door, opened it quietly, and ushered me inside.

Aela lay asleep on her right side facing the doorway, and her eyes cracked open at the sound of us entering the room. I handed Olivia the basket I was carrying and crossed to her bedside.

"It is good to see you, Harbinger," she greeted through dry lips.

I poured a glass of water and handed it to her. "You look much better than when I last saw you; at least your insides are back inside where they belong instead of where I can see them."

She smiled weakly. "As always, you are the first to point out the silver lining."

"Well you know me," I grinned before sobering quickly. "How are you truly feeling? And do not lie to me. Do you have any lingering pain or any other wounds I might have missed?"I knelt beside her bed, taking her left hand into both of mine.

"I am fine, Harbinger, ready to march on your orders and wipe out the bastards who did this to me," she cursed venomously.

"Calm yourself, Aela," I ordered gently. "Justice will have to wait. Jarl Ulfric wished to send a scouting party first. Once they have returned, we will form our plan of attack."

Her brow furrowed in anger and frustration, and she opened her mouth to respond, but Farkas's voice resonated from a bed on the far side of the room where he sat resting. "He is a fool to wait."

I raised my head towards his voice. His form was so still, I could barely make it out in the unlit room. I released Aela's hands and proceeded to his bedside. Kneeling next to him on the mattress, I took his ice-cold fingers into mine. "Your hands are freezing, Farkas!" I exclaimed. I touched his forehead to find it burning with fever. "Olivia!" I called. She rushed to my side with the basket; I pulled several dried leaves of meadowsweet and crushed them in my fist. Olivia handed me a fresh glass of water, and I sprinkled them in to it, stirring it with my finger. I lifted Farkas's head and poured some of the mixture down his throat. He swallowed convulsively, trying not to choke.

I didn't understand it. His wounds were healed; there was no reason for him to have a fever, unless… I ran my fingers though his scalp, searching the area thoroughly. Nothing. I began pulling at his armor. Unfastening his breastplate and sliding it off his body. Next, I pulled his tunic over his head, struggling with his size and weight. "I don't think I would be much use to you right now," Farkas mumbled in my ear.

"That's unnecessary right now, Farkas. There will plenty of time for that once I have cured you."

"Cured, milady?" Olivia asked, surprised. She watched me with curiosity.

"Yes, I think he has been poisoned. There is no other explanation for him to have a fever. When I healed him in the hall, the wounds were fresh and still bleeding. There was no reason not to close them. Now I believe my initial assessment was incorrect; I should have checked the wounds better before healing them. 'Tis a mistake I will never make again." My hands swept over his skin, barely registering the perfectly chiseled muscles of his chest and back or the soft, curly hairs that started at his navel and traveled well below his pants line. Olivia's eyes widened at his partial nudity; blushing, she dropped her eyes to the floor. I ran my fingers over his hipbone and found a long, raised, purple line running down his vein.

I pulled my dagger from my belt, and calling a flame to my hand, I sterilized the blade. I extinguished the flame and let the blade cool as I searched through the basket once again, this time pulling out a piece of mudcrab chitin, garlic and a few grass pods. I stuck the combination of herbs into my mouth and chewed, spitting them into my empty hand. With the dagger, I cut along the purple mark on Farkas's hip. He roared, bucking off the mattress and grabbing me by the throat, knocking Olivia over as he pinned me against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aela go for her weapon despite how weak she was, and I yelled to keep her from coming at him. I pressed the concoction into the cut I had made. His breath hissed out between clenched teeth.

"Farkas, I am only trying to help you, to cure you," I said in an effort to calm him down.

He growled, his eyes fading to black and the hairs on his arms and chest standing straight up. Unless I managed to calm him down, he was going to go wolf.

I tried again. "It's me Farkas, Arianna. Come smell me and know I mean you no harm." I dropped my knife to the floor and cupped his face in my now free hand and held my wrist under his nose. He took a deep, ragged breath and shuddered.

"Home," he murmured, running his face along the inside of my arm and burying his nose in my hair. His fingers released my throat, and his arms wrapped around my waist as he lowered my feet to the floor. I wrapped my arm around his neck, holding him close, and slowly led him back to the bed. We sat on the edge with his face pressed to my breast. I offered him sounds of comfort as I stroked his back gently, drawing lazy circles over his skin with the pads of my fingers. His breathing calmed and he released me. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes; they had faded from black back into their regular blue color. I lowered my gaze to his hip and could see the paste drawing the poison from his blood stream and into the substance.

"Farkas, you need to rest so the mixture can finish working."

He nodded and lay down on the bed. I waved over to Olivia, who had tucked herself into the far corner of the room out of harm's way. She stood tentatively.

"He will need clean linens to wash the wound with after the poison is drawn out. Aela is going to need food, water, and rest to finish her recovery, mostly meat, fruit and vegetables. I need to go and find my housecarl, and I am leaving you in charge of their care until I return. I want to be notified immediately if either of their conditions change, and that includes your brother too. In fact, I would suggest having Eldar brought in here for observation and protection."

Her face showed surprise, but she gave me grateful nod and rushed to the doorway.

"Oh, and Olivia," I called, stopping her in her tracks. "If you have any—and I mean _any_—problems, send them directly to me. I will take care of any objections personally." Her face broke out into the widest smile I had seen yet, and she disappeared from the room. Turning my attention back to Farkas, I checked his forehead and noted it was much cooler than it had been before. I laid a gentle kiss on his sleeping face and crossed the room to Aela's side.

"Why is it, Harbinger, whenever you are around him something ends up getting damaged?" Aela asked sarcastically.

I shrugged my shoulders at her. "I don't know; just lucky, I guess."

"Perhaps next time it would be a good idea to subdue him before cutting him open."

"Yes shield-sister, believe me, I will never do that again." I smiled at her. "I will check in on you both later. Rest and regain your strength. I want you both at full health when we go after that Imperial camp."

She smiled weakly, and then closed her eyes to rest.

Farkas and Aela were now found; Olivia and her brother were taken care of. All I had left to do was locate my missing housecarl, discover where Vilkas disappeared to, and attend a celebration in my honor…piece of sweet roll.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It took me several minutes to relocate my bedchambers through the maze of corridors. I stood in the doorway with my hand on the doorknob for several breaths, afraid of what I may or may not find inside. I prayed to Talos that Vilkas was inside sleeping, that he wasn't missing, just resting. I opened the door slowly; the room was empty and untouched. This was unsettling. I did not believe he would be gone from my side so willingly; he had made it quite clear that he couldn't bear the thought of not being around me. Ulfric had something to do with this; I could feel it in my bones.

I stormed from my chambers to his door and knocked as loudly as I could. After several seconds with no answer, I tried again even louder. Still no answer. I took a deep breath and braved a return to the dining hall, but aside from a few servants and guards it was completely empty. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Why was it when I needed the man he wasn't around, but when I didn't want or need him I couldn't seem to get rid of him?

I went back to my chambers and paced the length of the room. It was almost noon; soon everyone would be gathering in the great hall for the Tibedetha celebration. The midday and evening meal were to be joined together for a feast that would go on for several hours. There would be singing, dancing, and piles upon piles of food to feast upon. I, in my new dress, would be presented to the subjects of Windhelm and the nobility of Skyrim. Would this day ever end? I wished I had never gotten that invite. I crossed to my closet, flinging the doors open wide, then pulled open drawer after drawer till I found what I was seeking: that damned gift that had started this whole affair, the circlet Ulfric had sent me. I pulled it carefully from the drawer; the jewels glimmered as the light hit them. Sapphires sparkled, almost winking at me. I stomped to the fireplace set on tossing it into the flames when it dawned on me…_the closet_!

I absently threw the headpiece on the bed and rushed towards the wall next to the closet. I ran my fingers along the seam of the wall, looking for a hidden latch or button—or anything, for that matter—to open the hidden doorway. Finding nothing, I kicked the wall in anger, bruising my foot in the process. I howled in pain as I hobbled around the room and to a chair, where I sat massaging my sore toes.

The wall opened with the barest of sounds. I stared into the darkness, my foot slipping from my fingers and falling to the floor. I rose from my chair and crossed to the passageway. It was pitch black inside; using my magic I summoned a glowing orb to light the way for me and slowly stepped inside. My foot touched a floor tile that sank slightly under my weight. Behind me, the door quietly shut. With the light to guide me, I searched along the opposite wall with my fingers and along the floor with my feet until I stepped onto another moving tile. The wall in front of me swung open silently into what I could only assume was the jarl's chamber. I stepped inside the room.

Ulfric's bed sat in the middle of the room on a platform. Next to the bed, sitting in a tub of water, was the jarl himself. I stood there, frozen, unable to remove myself from his chambers. I watched Ulfric rise from the water with fascination as rivets of water trailed down his pale skin. My eyes followed a single droplet; it dripped from his hair down his well muscled back, over his tight buttocks, down his thighs, and back into the water. He leaned over, reaching for and grabbing a towel, then rubbing his face and hair dry. I watched mesmerized as he stepped out of the tub and hitched the towel around his waist. My breath caught in my throat as he turned to face me, a sexy, slow grin sliding across his face. "Are you enjoying the view?" he drawled, his green eyes piercing mine.

The sound of his brogue broke the spell I was under. I raised my eyes from the towel that was slipping down his hips and swallowed. What was wrong with me? For someone not trying to give him the wrong impression, I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

I blushed, "Forgive me, milord; I seem to have interrupted you at a bad time."

He stalked towards me. "Any time spent with you, Arianna, is never a bad time," he purred.

I stepped backwards and my foot hit the pressure switch, shutting the passageway behind me. I was trapped between the wall and Ulfric. What the hell had I gotten myself into? As I searched with my foot for the pressure switch to reopen the passageway, he came closer still. I turned my back to him, blocking the sight of his beautiful, half-naked body from distracting me. I did not need or want any more temptations in my life. Two was enough; three would be…impossible.

Ulfric' shadow blended into mine on the wall, and his body heat emanated against my back. I shivered. "Would you like out, lass?" he murmured against my ear, his breath caressing my cheek. I nodded, swallowing hard. His right hand snaked around my waist and pulled me taut against him. I stood motionless, afraid even to breathe. He slowly turned me around to face him. "I will show you the way out for a small price."

I frowned, pulling back from him, "What price?"

"A kiss."

My jaw dropped open in shock. "A kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. It is, after all, owed to me after our interruption last night."

I thought back to the night before. Had we been about to kiss before Vilkas interrupted us? Perhaps it had been Ulfric's intention last night but not mine. However, did I want out of this situation badly enough to grant him a kiss?

"All right," I breathed.

His eyes sparkled in merriment as he cupped my chin with one palm and pressed the other into the small of my back, forcing our bodies even closer together. His mouth descended upon mine, inch by slow inch until they were less than a heartbeat away. I closed my eyes and waited. My heart raced; was it nerves or anticipation? No…wait, maybe…damn it.

Was he waiting for me to close the distance? I cracked open my eyes and stared up into his compelling eyes; yes, he was. I took a deep breath and sent a silent prayer to Vilkas and Farkas for forgiveness. Then I pressed my lips against the jarl's.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He stole the breath from my lungs, literally. My hands clawed at his skin, my nails biting into the flesh of his arms. I tried to pull away but his hand held me into place; and just when I thought I would pass out, he breathed into my mouth, filling my lungs with his breath. His lips were still pressed solidly against mine. With air once again in my lungs, I loosened my grip from his arms and relaxed into his embrace. His hand released my jaw, sliding behind my head and into my hair.

He pulled back from the kiss. "Relax, lass. I'll not be biting you today, unless you beg me to," he said with a roguish wink. I opened my mouth to respond, but his lips captured mine, parting them farther by slipping his tongue between my teeth. Surprised by his boldness, I tried to pull away; but his hand, still intertwined in my hair, held my head firmly in place. My eyes fluttered closed and my heart beat furiously in my chest as his mouth worked mine.

Lord, the man could kiss! His teeth nipped my lower lip. I gasped in pleasure. We broke apart, gasping for air. I cracked my eyes open to look at the jarl. His breath caressed my face, and he pressed solidly against me. Between our bodies, I could feel how much he enjoyed our embrace. Ulfric lowered his head for another kiss, and I pressed my palms against his bare chest, reveling in the feel of his muscles rippling under my fingers for a second before pushing him backwards.

"You made a bargain, my lord. One kiss for a way out. You, however, have received two kisses and are trying for a third, and I am still trapped," I said coyly, fluttering my eyelashes at him and hoping he would take it as flirting.

"Does my company offend you?" he growled.

I opened my eyes wide. "No, my lord; 'tis only that I do not wish to be used and discarded."

He stared down at me, his face etched in surprise. He tossed his head back and laughed. "You are a bold one, lass. However, I agree with you. You are not one to be bedded and then forgotten. You are more like a musky ale, to be savored over a long period of time."

I blushed at his compliment. "You flatter me, my jarl. Say I did give into you, though. What would happen then? You've already said that I am not queen material. Though it would be fun for a while perhaps to be your mistress, what would happen if I were to conceive a child? Would you embrace him or would he join your other children in the kitchen?"

Ulfric's eyes widened. Releasing me, he took a step backwards. "You know 'bout that?"

"If you are referring to the boy named Eldar, then yes. I discovered him earlier."

Ulfric sighed, rubbing a hand over his beard as he turned away from me. Golden light streaming through the windows played along his back. Scars of various sizes marred what should have been a beautifully sculpted back. I gasped at the sight of it, my hand fluttering over my mouth. Some of the wounds were obvious battle scars; but under them, faded from time, were marks exactly like the ones on his son.

"How could you?" I accused watching him sit on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want me to say, Arianna? I just found out about him recently, and I have given him a place in my home. What more do you expect of me?"

I walked towards him, putting my hands on my hips. "I don't know; I supposed you could start out by not beating him half to death repeatedly."

"_What_?" he roared, rising to his feet. "How dare you accuse me of such treatment?"

"I have seen the proof with my own eyes." My eyes flashed with fury.

He stomped forward and grabbed me by the shoulders. "It wasn't me; you must believe me." My eyes widened, startled by his reaction. "Am I that cruel of a leader that you would think this of me?"

"Well, I…" I stuttered over my words. My inability to answer him positively staggered him. His hands dropped from my shoulders. "I just assumed it was you who beat him because he is your son."

"I would never do that to a child of my flesh. Believe me or not, it does not matter. The trigger for the door is a few inches to the left of the wardrobe. I would like you to leave now." A deep sadness coated his face and resonated through his voice. He turned his back to me.

Ashamed by my accusation, I turned away from him. I pressed my foot lightly on the switch and slid silently into the passageway. I mentally berated myself for being rash with my words. I had no proof when I accused him of the beatings. Only an assumption I had practically slapped him in the face with. I slid into my room, lost in thought, and startled Lydia, who was sitting at the table drinking out of a tankard.

"Milady!" she exclaimed, spilling the contents from the tankard and grabbing a cloth to mop it up. "Where did you come from?"

I indicated the open door behind me as I searched for the trigger with my foot. "It's a passageway that leads from this room to the jarl's chambers and quite possibly to other places around the castle."

"What were you doing in the jarl's chamber that you needed to use this secret passageway?" she asked suspiciously.

I blushed. "I had gone to his chambers to find out where Vilkas had disappeared to, but the jarl was occupying his room at the time and I got distracted by him instead."

"Distracted? How so?" she wondered raising her eyebrow.

I shook my head. "It's nothing; forget I said anything."

She stared at me intently her expression blank and her eyes boring holes into mine. I threw my hands in the air. "Fine, you win. He kissed me…twice."

"Oh, well that's nothing, milady. I am sure your other lovers will forgive you."

"He confuses me, Lydia," I stated, crossing the room to sit on the edge of my bed. With a heavy sigh, I said, "With Farkas and Vilkas, I understand how I feel about them; I just can't choose one over the other. But with Ulfric, I don't know. One minute I respect him; the next he infuriates me. He's sneaky, manipulative, and cocky; but in rare moments he is kind, thoughtful, and fiercely protective. To top it all off, I find myself attracted to him."

"I do not think any advice I might provide for you at this time will be of assistance to your romance problems. I find it distressing that Vilkas is conveniently missing while the jarl tries to wedge himself into your heart and that your other lover, Farkas, was injured by Imperials on his way to find you. Not to mention the Thalmor and Imperials sit in a camp somewhere outside of Windhelm while we sit here and play dress-up for a party instead of driving them from our land." Lydia puffed out an angry breath.

"I get your point, Lydia, but the jarl has ordered us to stay here and wait until tomorrow. What, do you want to do disobey his direct order?" I wondered.

"Anything would be better than that infernal dress I have to wear," she snapped, dropping into a chair.

I laughed. "Is it that bad?"

She scowled at me. "Perhaps they will make it look better by tonight, but for now I would rather go kill something instead of think about it."

I sat there silently for a moment, thinking the situation through. I too was tired of the inaction. It was possible to find the camp, drive them off, and be back in time for the celebration. Disobeying the jarl would have repercussions, though. I stood and crossed to the closet, retrieved my armor, and began removing my dress and putting my breastplate on.

"Milady, what are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"I think I would like to go hunting," I replied, pulling my greaves on, followed by my boots.

She grinned and stood, grabbing her bow and arrows from the back of her chair and strapping them to her back.

I grinned back as I pulled my twin swords Ebony and Fire from their sheaths and inspected their sharpness before putting them back into place. I grabbed a short bow and flung it over my shoulders with a quiver of arrows as well.

"Shall we go hunting, Lydia?" I asked her.

"With you always, my Thane." She nodded and we exited my chambers. Guests eyed us suspiciously as we walked through the dining hall.

Jorleif called to me as we walked past. "Milady, where are you going dressed in full armor?"

"My housecarl and I thought we would do a spot of hunting for the celebration as a gift to the jarl," I answered sweetly. "I am most particularly in the mood for some _red _meat." I smiled, inclining my head at the guests and exited the palace of the kings with Lydia at my side.

"You think they bought the hunting story?" she asked.

"If they did, then it is because they chose to do so. The only things I intend to hunt are the fools who attacked Farkas and Aela." I grinned wickedly at Lydia and sprinted through the square to the bridge. Behind us, others began to fall in line, weapons and armor in place. I guessed others had figured what we were up to and now we were not going hunting alone.

Talos guide my hand right into the heart of my enemy and protect those I left behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We traveled south from Windhelm with about fifteen men and women following us. I looked over my shoulder, memorizing their faces, many of which I knew. I nodded at Oengul War-Anvil, Windhelm's blacksmith. I was surprised to see Galmar Stone-Fist in the crowd. I arched an eyebrow at Lydia and inclined my head in Stone-Fist's direction. She nodded and dropped behind me, speaking softly to him. I kept my eyes forward, looking along the path for traces of Farkas and Aela's passage. Farkas was a great fighter but straightforward in his travels; he often took the direct path from one point to the next and tended to stick to the roads. Sneaking through the woods was not his strong suit, and he tended to leave a trail.

I felt the moment that Galmar Stone-Fist fell into step beside me.

"_Dovahkiin_," he greeted in his gruff voice.

I pointed to a pool of blood near the grass line. "They came from this direction."

He looked down and nodded. I followed Farkas's footsteps exactly. The trail cut across a small hill and back to the path farther south.

"You know what we are hunting isn't an animal right?" I asked Galmar quietly.

"Aye lass, I know," he answered.

"Are you here to help me or keep an eye on me for Ulfric?" I wondered, keeping my eyes firmly on the trail.

He paused, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. "I respect Ulfric, though I don'-a always agree with him. He's gonna be right pissed when he finds out we've gone a-hunting behind his back." He tilted his head and grinned at me. "This be the better plan of attack anyway. Waitin' gives them damn bastards an advantage; 'sides, I reckon tomorrow we'll all be achin' in the head and belly from all the drinkin' and celebratin'."

I lifted my head and smiled at him, grateful to have his company, even if he was Ulfric's right-hand man. Galmar understood the point I had been trying to make to Ulfric earlier.

We continued to follow the blood trail south along the path until it disappeared into the grass and tree line. "I'm going to scout ahead in the trees to figure out which direction to take next," I told Galmar. "Wait here with Lydia and everyone else for me to return."

He nodded and fell back beside Lydia. I took off in a full run into the trees, unencumbered by the weight of my armor because of the beast blood. Once I was out of sight of my companions, I slowed to a casual walk until I was positive no one could see me. Standing completely still, I entrenched myself in the scents of the forest. My senses opened, filling my soul with the energy of life all around me. Through my connection with my inner wolf, I could feel the ebb and flow of life in the trees and the very earth below my feet. I fought her desire to burst from my skin and run through the forest. Pushing out with my senses instead, I searched the surrounding area until I found what I was looking for.

Southeast of where I was standing, the sounds of metal on metal assaulted my ears. The low murmur of voices buzzed like bees in a hive, and the distinct smell that surrounded the Thalmor tickled my nose. They were so close, yet completely hidden from anyone who passed by. How had Aela and Farkas even stumbled upon them? They were so far off the path and hidden in a niche. One wouldn't even know they were there unless they were looking for them. Yet something had drawn either Aela's or Farkas's attention to their location. Their scent, maybe? From my estimate there were around four score troops of Imperials accompanied by several dozen Thalmor mages. The men and women who had followed me were savage fighters, but they wouldn't make it though this without losses.

I bit my lip and suppressed my wolf spirit, then slunk back through the trees, my mind working through possibilities for the fight ahead. There was one way we could keep from having major losses, but I wasn't sure how well the others would go for it. I signaled to Lydia and Galmar as I approached and explained to them what I had discovered. Galmar cursed as he listened.

"We don'-a have enough fighters for those kinda numbers; we'll lose half if not more of our men," he growled.

"I know that, and I have a plan; but if that plan isn't followed exactly, we _will_ lose more than half. Do you trust me, Galmar?"

He stood there looking down at me, pondering my question. Several seconds passed by before he answered, "Aye lass, I trust ya."

I knelt and drew a quick map in the dirt. I pointed to a section and said, "This is where the camp is hidden. Lydia and I will go into the woods, where I will summon the help of the wolves. Because of my powers, some of the wolves will be werewolves. With them, she and I will attack the camp first and try to take out as many of them as possible." He groaned at my statement and I ignored him, pointing to another spot on the map. "I want you to lead everyone else here and wait for a signal from Lydia. She will shoot a blue-flamed arrow into the sky. As soon as you see it, I want you to follow this path and attack them from here. I will then pull the wolves back and rejoin you after they are safe from friendly fire."

He ran a thoughtful finger along his jaw line, lost deep in thought.

"Galmar, if a wolf or two are left in the battle, do not let your men harm them. They will not attack our side unless provoked."

He grumbled, "Ach, lass, a lot of these men be wary of the supernatural beasts."

I nodded, "True but they are my allies; and based upon how many enemies' are waiting for us, we are going to need their help. Not all of them will be _supernatural _beasts. Most of the wolves will just be normal animals with a spell to ally them to us."

"Verra well, lassie, I will tell the men to be careful," he agreed. Armed with his orders, he rounded up the troops and took off for their destination.

Lydia and I ran into the woods. She kept watch for our enemies as I stripped down and transformed into my wolf form, sending out a call to any weres and regular wolves in the area. I waited patiently for them to approach, keeping Lydia behind me to let any who approached know she was mine to protect.

Vilkas cracked open his swollen eyes and peered into darkness. He hung lifelessly against a cold, damp, stone wall. His black hair hung limply around his face; bruises marred his chest; and his back was a mess of lashes, each one deeper than the next. His vision blurred and his head throbbed. Dried blood crusted the left side of his head. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there.

A slow chill suddenly crept down his spine as goose bumps raised the hairs on the back of his arms. His heart skipped a beat and his blood hummed in his ears. Her name spilled from his dried and cracked lips. "Arianna."

She was sending a call through their wolf blood, asking for aid. He jerked weakly against his chains, trying to free himself to go to her, but his movements were sluggish and he fought the fog that threatened to drag him into unconsciousness.

He tried to remember what had happened leading up to this moment. He remembered her, his angel, her smiling face, and kissing her rosy lips. He remembered making love to her in the firelight and wrapping himself around her as they slept. He remembered joking with her and her housecarl. He remembered the jarl interrupting them and demanding her attention away from Vilkas. He snarled at the thought of Ulfric touching his Arianna. He had no right coveting what was clearly marked as Vilkas's.

It was his last clear memory though, and try as he might, he could not piece together what had happened in the time after Arianna was out of his sight. He pulled harder on his chains, his anger lifting the fog from his thoughts.

Her call tickled along his skin, begging him to transform and go to her, but he was too weak to fight his way out of his chains, even with the aid of his beast. Idly, he looked through his mop of hair at his surroundings; dirty hay littered the ground under his feet, and he could hear the rats rustling in the dark. Perhaps he was in the dungeon in the Palace of the Kings.

The metal bars of the cell screeched as they opened, and he watched a hooded figure enter. Gloved hands pulled a vial and a white cloth from a pocket hidden somewhere in his visitor's robes. They sprinkled the contents of the vial on to the cloth and approached Vilkas cautiously.

He bared his teeth in a snarl fighting against his restraints.

With a snap of their fingers, his chains were tightened and he was pulled back against the stone wall, unable to move. The person moved forward, holding the cloth out to Vilkas; he turned his head away from the outstretched hand but had nowhere to go. The cloth covered his mouth and nose; he thrashed back and forth, fighting to no avail. His captor struggled with him and the hood fell away. Vilkas caught a glimpse of yellow skin and blond hair before his vision blurred.

"Who are you?" he mumbled as the contents of the vial took effect and he slumped against the wall in a stupor. The gloved fingers reached up and brushed the dark hair from Vilkas' face. His captor stood there a long moment, staring at the proud warrior hanging humbled upon the wall. A shadow covered the wall and the gloved hands pulled the hood back up over mid-length blond hair.

"How fares our prisoner?" a gruff voice asked over the hooded figure's shoulder.

The mysterious figure turned around and responded, "Alive and angry but subdued for now; however, unless we plan to kill him, we cannot keep him here forever."

"Ulfric just needs more time with the Dragonborn, and we are sworn to provide him anything he needs. Whether he knows about it or not," the man with the gruff voice replied.

"I think you are a fool. Once she finds out about this, we will feel her vengeance. Even now as we speak, she seeks to retaliate against the Imperials for her other lover's injuries." The hooded figure stepped from the cell and the door shut behind them, locking Vilkas securely inside.

"It does not matter; at the celebration tonight, Ulfric will announce his plans for the _Dovahkiin_." He laughed with pleasure. "And she will either agree or this one and the other will die."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Farkas stood before Arianna completely nude and proud, his body hard and ready, eager to be joined with her. She lay back upon a small mountain of pillows, her raven hair draped around her head like a dark halo. She watched him with lust-filled eyes; reaching out with her right hand, she beckoned him to her. _

"_Come to me, Farkas," she breathed. He crawled slowly onto the bed and up the length of her; his eyes caressed her skin with a heated gaze. Arianna shivered in anticipation as his warm, pale skin touched hers. She opened her legs, feeling the hardest part of him press against the most sensitive part of her. _

_His mouth pressed against hers passionately. She ran her nails down his back, cupping his buttocks in her palms as she pulled him closer to her. Gone was the shy leader they all followed without question; instead was the fiery vixen who had stolen his heart. He kissed slowly down her neck, over her collarbone to her left breast where his bite mark marred perfect, creamy flesh. He smiled at the mark, reminded of the day he gave it to her. She arched under him offering her breasts for him to feast upon. He grinned and sucked one into his mouth, teasing the nipple with his tongue while he caressed the other one with his palm. Her fingers intertwined in his hair as sounds of encouragement slipped from her lips._

_He thought of traveling south and burying his face between her legs to taste her sweet juices. The mere thought of it made his erection throb almost painfully. He released her breasts and moved slowly down her stomach to the mound between her legs. He inhaled the musky scent of her, pleased to see how moist she already was. He pressed the barest of kisses against her very core and heard a sharp intake of breath from her. He grinned as he raised his eyes to gaze up the length of her body and sucked her clit into his mouth. Her feet slammed into the bed by his head as she arched against his mouth. He tucked his arms under her legs and wrapped them around her thighs, spreading her apart for his pleasure. _

_She moaned and writhed on the bed above him while he worked between her thighs. He loved watching her like this; rarely did she ever let herself relax and let her guard down. She reached down and grabbed his hair and pulled his face up, her eyes wild, and growled at him. He let out a low growl to match hers and released her legs. He slid back up her body, now lightly coated with sweat. He paused at her opening and waited. She panted in anticipation, looking deep into his blue eyes. Grabbing her hips, he slammed into her; she screamed her pleasure to the room. Once it had hurt for him to do that to her, but now her body no longer protested at his girth. Their bodies moved together, her hips arching to meet his thrusts. Her muscles clenched around his erection, and the pace of her breathing increased. He worked furiously in and out of her, hitting the special spot inside her that made her scream in pleasure. Her fingernails dug into his arms, almost drawing blood._

_She came violently, bucking against him and dragging her nails down his arms, tearing into the flesh. He continued to move in and out of her slowly as she came, drawing out her orgasm. Her inner muscles clung to him inside of her as he held back his own release. He loved the feel of her, like velvet, wrapped around him. Under him, her screams quieted and her nails relaxed on his back. He kept his pace steady; he thrust inside her with ease, her juices soaking him and the sheet beneath them. She caressed his back gently while wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. She trailed kisses gingerly down his throat to his chest, running her tongue across his nipple. He shuddered as she took the nub between her teeth and pulled lightly. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips. She sighed happily, tightening her legs behind his back, then lifted her head back up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him on the lips. _

"_Mine," she whispered against his lips. He growled possessively in response and increased his pace, their bodies shone with sweat. She begged him to come, but he fought it, waiting for her to come again instead. He pounded into her as if he were trying to push himself through the other side. She cried out as the second orgasm hit, her hips pushed against his matching him thrust for thrust as she trembled in his arms. In the throes of her bliss, she sank her teeth into his chest, claiming him as hers. He came explosively in that moment, hammering into her furiously as he poured his hot seed inside of her._

"_Mate," he murmured as he collapsed atop of her. _

_She lay under him with her eyes half open and a smile of satisfaction upon her lips. "Husband."_

Farkas shot off the bed like an arrow, his dream shattered. His blood burned as the hairs on his arms stood straight up. Across from him, Aela sat upright as well. He watched her through narrowed eyes as she turned toward him her eyes questioning. He nodded silently, letting her know that he too had felt the call in his blood. She had to be close and in need to use the ancient way of communication. Farkas lumbered to his feet, reaching for his armor and startling Olivia, who had been hunched over her brother.

"Sir, you should be resting still; the poultice had only just finished pulling the poison from your blood."

Farkas ignored the girl, concentrating only on dressing. Each movement shot a sharp pain through his head. Turning wolf might actually help heal the rest of his wounds; he just had to make it out of this infernal room first.

Aela rolled from her bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me go instead. I am fully rested and healed. You are not at one-hundred percent, and she will need us at our peak. Plus, who will protect these little ones if we both take off to her side?"

"No," he grunted at her in response. Though Aela was a fierce and skilled fighter, no one besides Vilkas would fight as hard for Arianna as he would. She was his mate, and he was willing to die to protect her. He staggered as he bent over to pull his boots on.

"You will be of no use to her if you are dead."

He growled low in his throat, lifting his head up and letting his eyes bleed to black. He _had_ to get out of this room. How could she not understand that? She'd once had a mate and knew what the calling did to them. The urgency to go to Arianna would only get worse until he went to her. Plus, the need to change was too hard to resist. If he didn't leave soon, he would change right then and there. He shuddered to think what might happen then.

Aela backed off and turned to Olivia, and they whispered together for a moment. The girl reached into Arianna's basket of herbs. Farkas tightened his gauntlets and strapped his ebony war axe to his back. Aela turned back to him, holding out a small herb. "The girl says it will help ease the pain you are trying to hide."

He bared his teeth at her but accepted the plant and ate it. She watched him with a blank expression, and he knew that then that she had lied. The plant hadn't been for pain. He took two steps forward and tipped toward the floor. Aela and Olivia caught him as he began to fall and guided him back into the bed.

"I am sorry shield-brother, but I cannot let you go into battle this way," Aela said, sadly looking down at his paralyzed form. "The herb has paralyzed you temporarily, and then you will sleep for a while. I will see to our harbinger. On my word as a Companion, I will return her to you."

Farkas could only blink up at Aela. He was furious, but he was falling slowly into darkness. He could barely make sense of what she was saying anymore. Aela sat on the bed beside him and brushed his hair gently out of his eyes, and a look of pure tenderness crept into her eyes. "You saved my life by taking that arrow for me. If you hadn't, I would be dead right now. I can never repay you for that, but this will be a start."

She smiled gently down and him, then stood, her expression turning to stone. After leaving final instructions with the girl, she left the room. Farkas could feel the paralysis wearing off, but the drug was pulling him under into unconsciousness. His last thought was of confusion over Aela's actions.


	17. Chapter 17

Ulfric paced his bedchambers, he was so angry at her right now. How dare she accuse him of beating that child? He knew he was demanding and callous sometimes, but he was not vicious. He knew all too well what it was like to be on the receiving end of a beating. His father had been a good man but he was quick to lash out when something had displeased him. Ulfric swore that when he had children he would never treat them like that; he would be a loving father. He sat on his bed scrubbing his hands down his face perhaps he hadn't treated Eldar the way he should have but by the blood the child was half Redguard, his father must be rolling over in his grave by now.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. How had Arianna even found out about him? Damn the woman. She could turn his thoughts inside out with a simple look, even worse was that he wanted her to do it. He shook his head, this obsession he had with her had to stop. He had brought her here for this celebration in hopes to talk to her about securing his position for high king. Not to fall under her spell, it was only supposed to look like he was pursuing her. When had that changed? His eyes fell on the wall separating their rooms. It took all of his willpower not to barge into her chambers; he had wanted to bed her earlier. That still hadn't changed; he had a feeling the two of them in bed together would be dynamic. Yet, now he would have to proceed with caution. She was right; she was not the type of woman who was meant to be a mistress. Perhaps he had been wrong in his assessment; maybe she could be queen material after all.

The people loved her, the warriors followed her into battle with little question. She had strength and intelligence that surpassed some of his advisors. He dressed swiftly as he pondered what to do about Arianna. He smiled as he thought of their kiss, never before had a woman made him so hard just from a kiss. Truth was the last time he had been this infatuated with a lass his father had sent the girl away, in fact that girl was the mother of Eldar.

There was a knock on his door followed by Jorlief entering his chambers, "Milord I have news. The Dragonborn has taken off for the Imperial camp."

Ulfric growled. Damn the woman she just had to make his life that much harder. "How long ago?"

"Long enough milord to be unable to stop her," he replied.

"By the gods what is she thinking," Ulfric snarled. She was directly disobeying an order by him, she was acting like a fool. She had to know there would be some kind of repercussion from this event, if she came back alive that is. "Did she go alone?"

"Nay milord, she took her housecarl but, Galmar and some of the off duty soldiers joined her as well."

"How many in all?" He asked reaching for a tankard of honeyed mead.

"About seventeen including the Dragonborn," Jorlief answered dryly.

This was suicide for all of them, his scouts had told him of the camps numbers, no less than one hundred warriors and mages in that encampment. "What of the nobles does anyone else know what has become of her?"

"The lady told the dining hall before she left that she was going 'hunting'."

Ulfric breathed a sigh of relief at least no one knew about her disobedience, they could still save face. "This is what we are going to do," He said turning toward Jorleif a half smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

><p>i<em> know this chapter is really short but i wanted it in the line up and it didnt really come to me until after the last chapter was already posted and it doesnt fit in with the next one. hope you all enjoy.<em>

_omg thank you to everyone who has favorited this story or added it to their alerts, YOU ROCK!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer to thrive. I came to win to survive, to prosper, to rise._ - "Fly" by Niki Minaj and Rihanna

We approached the enemy camp silently. The others hid in the tree line all the way around the camp. We had them surrounded in a semi-circle; if they tried to flee, they would walk right into Galmar and his men. There was no escape, just an illusion of one. The fur raised on my haunches as I slowly crawled on my underbelly up a cliff overlooking the camp.

My companions, Lydia and another natural wolf, moved silently with me. I could feel the other weres nearby as they moved into their positions. I glimpsed Njada and Ria through the trees, their fur blending into the forest around us. I had been extremely lucky that they had been nearby on a hunt when I sent out my calling. Each of us was accompanied by several natural wolves, kept calm only by _Roan Mir Tah,_ the Animal Allegiance shout I had learned from my studies. The three of us, joined by the wolves, would be able to take out at least half the camp on our own before Lydia sent the signal arrow to the others.

The trees buzzed with the sounds of the camp. Several men and women sat around low fires, preparing to eat. This made half of them distracted, their hands filled with cups, bowls or plates. Others patrolled the perimeter, though they were few in number; the security of this camp was slack—surprising, considering how many soldiers were here and how close the camp actually was to Windhelm. Their arrogance would be their downfall. I looked at the camp and only saw our victory this day. I bared my teeth and dug my claws into the dirt, shaking with anticipation. Lydia placed a calming palm to the center of my back. I puffed a breath out, stirring a few leaves into the air, and beside me the wolf whinnied softly. It was time. Lydia faded into the forest, heading to the tree she had picked out earlier. My heart thudded in my ears as I waited for her signal, my body completely still. Moments later an arrow struck the ground by my head. I let out a howl that echoed through the woods and launched myself over the cliff.

We poured through the trees, tearing through the first line of soldiers quickly. Their faces froze in surprise as they fell; they never saw us coming. Their flesh tore like paper in my claws. I could see the others slaughtering their targets just as quickly. The wolves' mouths were soiled with red as they sank teeth into human flesh. We fought savagely, and soon the ground was stained with the blood of our enemies. My fur was coated with blood, and the copper scent burned my nose.

The surprise element quickly vanished, and the soldiers began to fight back. Swords, maces, axes and other weapons filled once-empty hands. Thalmor mages chanted as spells began to fire upon us. I dodged a fireball as I tore the throat from an isolated mage. Though most of them kept together in a pack, they were the largest target but also the hardest to penetrate. Wolves began to fall or retreat; Njada and Ria fought soldiers on each side of me while they dodged spells and weapon attacks. We would need Galmar's men to join us. There wasn't a mage amongst them; I would have to change back into my human form and use the powers of the Dragonborn against the Thalmor. The battle raged viciously, and my wolf companion fell to ground beside me, the life fading from his body. I growled in rage, my eyes bleeding red. It was time. I smashed through a group of heavily armored Imperials, killing some and wounding several others. I howled twice in quick succession and looked to the sky for Lydia's arrow.

Through the trees, a streak of blue shot into sky and burst like a firework. The ground rumbled as Galmar and his men charged into the camp, and the remaining wolves began to retreat into the woods as the Imperials' force turned to face the new threat. I dodged and rolled out of the way of several spells, but mages began to close in on me. I was trapped.

A blur of reddish-brown fur shot by me and lunged into the group of mages. Aela's eyes pierced mine as she was knocked backwards. She growled at me as she stood up and charged again. I shot out of hiding and into the woods, following Lydia's scent to her tree. She hid amongst the branches with her bow drawn as I approached. Once she recognized me, she dropped to the ground. My armor and weapons were hidden in the base of the tree. She quickly retrieved my armor and weapons, which were hidden in the base of the tree, then stood guard as I transformed back into human form.

I closed my eyes, letting the beast flow back inside. Skin replaced what once was fur. My snout receded back into my face. My sight, smell, and hearing returned to normal (yet enhanced from a normal humans). I crouched on the ground, naked, peering around myself. My fingers reached for my clothing, armor and weapons; I dressed quickly. Once I was put together, Lydia and I ran side by side back to the camp. With Ebony and Fire in my hands, I cut through several mages quickly. Aela had done a wonderful job of keeping them contained, but she showed wear from the effort. I nodded at her as I sprinted past. The Thu'um spilled from my lips effortlessly. "_Fus Ro Dah!_" It toppled mages and soldiers alike. I plunged my blade into the ground, calling forth my magic, and rained fire down upon them, burning and killing all that it touched. Burnt bodies littered the ground at my feet. I stepped over them carefully, moving toward Galmar and his fighters as well as the remaining Imperials. Lydia followed behind me, keeping a watchful eye at my back. Aela melted into the woods along with the other werewolves.

I watched with fascination as Galmar cleaved a soldier almost in half. Despite his age, the man was a force to be reckoned with in battle. I smiled, glad in the knowledge he was on our side. He fought two men, his iron battle axe blocking several blows. Behind him, a soldier lunged at his back. I flew to his side, catching the blade with my own, saving Galmar from what would have been a debilitating blow. I thrust up with my second blade, catching the enemy in neck. I pulled my sword free just as Galmar dispatched the two he was fighting and turned toward me in frenzy, his axe in full swing. His eyes recognized me in mid–swing, and his arms bulged as he tried to stop his motion. I ducked and rolled away from him.

"That'd be a close one, lass," he said as I stood up. I nodded in agreement. Had either of our reflexes been any slower, I would have joined the dead at our feet.

I looked around us; most of our enemies lay upon the ground. The few that were left scattered and ran. Arrows made quick work of the cowards. I grinned, feeling good about what we had accomplished here today.

Lydia pulled her helmet from her head, her hair slick with sweat and plastered to her skull. She grinned back at me. My problems back at the keep were still there: my lover was still missing, Ulfric was going to be even more pissed at me than he already was for disobeying him, and I still had that damn dress to wear tonight. But in this moment, none of it mattered.

Once again, the Empire and Thalmor were thwarted, sent back home with their tails between their legs. I looked into the faces of every man and woman who had joined me and realized that we had not lost a single human in the fight. Today the children of Talos had true cause for celebration.


	19. Chapter 19

The walk back to Windhelm was shorter and actually enjoyable; I laughed and joked with my comrades in arms. Along the way we snagged a couple deer and a boar for the kitchens. When we crossed the bridge entering into the city, we looked grim with our armor and faces covered in blood and gore, but our expressions displayed our triumph. Scores of people filled the streets, and upon our arrival they burst into celebration. The sound was deafening; people screamed as trumpets blared. Flower petals and confetti rained down upon us. We walked through the city embraced as heroes.

My companions joined in the jubilation and began cheering along with the crowd. I smiled but felt a sense of dread settle in my gut. How had everyone known about our victory? And if everyone in the settlement knew, that had to mean Ulfric knew as well.

_Ulfric_.

My eyes searched the crowd and settled upon the steps leading up to the Palace of the Kings. He stood tall and regal, looking down upon our progression through the masses. A sly, predatory smile crossed his face, a look I had never seen before. The way his eyes met mine across the yard made me want to run in the opposite direction. My own smile faltered as we reached the bottom of the stairs. The crowd parted, and I stepped forwards through the small army.

Kneeling, I crossed my right arm across my chest and bowed my head. The others followed my lead and knelt before Ulfric as well. My thoughts scrambled. I should have prepared for this event, and it wasn't as if Ulfric wouldn't have found out about the camp anyway. I had just assumed I would have had more time and a chance to talk to him in private to spare anyone any repercussions for following Lydia and me into battle.

I cleared my throat and raised my eyes to meet his penetrating stare. "My Jarl, we return with gifts of meat from our hunt."

He raised a single hand into the air for silence, and my mouth snapped shut with an audible snap. "My scouts tell me that your hunt was doubly successful," he said, "that not only did you bring us meat for the feast of Tibedetha, but that you and your men have chased the Imperials from our woods and sent them to Oblivion!" The crowd roared at his words. "Rise, Dragonborn, and let us honor you properly." He offered his hand to me.

I rose slowly and slipped my fingers in to his as he pulled me towards him and wrapped his long, muscular arm across my back and around my waist, hugging me to his side. His face lit up with a broad smile as he showed me off to the citizens of Windhelm like a prize boar. He waved to the crowd as they cheered in delight. I smiled tentatively and slowly joined Ulfric in waving at the crowd, my movements awkward.

_He should be furious,_ I thought. _Why is he not punishing us?_

He turned us from the crowd and entered the keep. The sound inside was just as deafening. The other jarls and guests were gathered in the main hall, some of them already dressed for the evening. I smiled graciously, following Ulfric's lead.

He leaned close to my ear, his voice barely above a whisper, and said, "Consider yourself and your little army very lucky, Arianna. Everyone thinks I gave you permission to go after the Imperial camp." He brushed a gentle kiss on my cheek as all the blood drained from my face.

"Why?" I whispered back.

He smiled secretively and turned to address his guests. "Our Thane thanks you for your kind word and congratulations. She does, however, need to retire to her chambers to dress for this evening." Ulfric granted our audience one final, dazzling smile before sweeping us from the hall.

We walked in silence towards our chambers. I could hear Lydia's footsteps behind us. The guards surrounding us stopped and parted, opening just in front of our bedroom doors. Ulfric called Lydia's name and she stepped forward, her movements cautious.

"I have a need to speak to your mistress privately in my chambers. Attend to your own evening wear, and she will join you momentarily."

Lydia's face tightened and I could see her struggle to hold her tongue. Ulfric cocked an eyebrow, awaiting her response. I nodded my head ever so slightly and she bowed to him. "Yes, my Jarl."

His lips set into a frown as he watched our exchange. His arm released my waist and I followed him into his chamber. I shot a final glance at Lydia over my shoulder; her normally stoic face was filled with concern.

The door shut behind me softly, and my insides shook with trepidation now that we were alone. All the emotions he had hidden in public rushed to the surface. I could tell by the taut line of his shoulders and by how carefully he moved into the room that he was angry. A part of me wanted to applaud his performance, how different he was only moments before, but the deception also frightened me. Who knew he could portray himself one way but actually be feeling the opposite? It made me question every exchange I had ever had with him.

I watched his hands clench and unclench at his sides as I stood motionless in the doorway. His movements were precise as he stepped towards an end table and poured himself a drink, but his control was slipping. I waited while the jarl took a long drink then slammed his tankard on the table and paced the floor restlessly while running troubled fingers through his hair. I bit my lip anxiously as I studied him.

"What were you thinking?" he growled, his emerald-green eyes flashed as he glanced in my direction.

I jumped slightly at the sound. "I was thinking I needed a distraction," I said simply.

He frowned, not liking my answer. "A distraction? From what?"

"You," I breathed, my heart racing. Why did he have to be so handsome?

He stilled, eyeing me intently. "You find me distracting?" he asked.

"Yes."

He laughed heartily. "Oh Arianna, it's not me that is the distraction; 'tis you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, my gaze never leaving his face. Ulfric crossed the room and took my hands into his. "I should punish you for disobeying my orders, but when I found out you where you had gone, all I wanted was your safe return." He sighed. "You make me feel things, Arianna, things other than lust."

"Ulfric," I murmured, trying to stop him from continuing, dreading the words I felt were going to spill from his lips.

"Marry me, Arianna," he pleaded, bringing my hands to his chest as he gazed tenderly at me.

"I…" I couldn't finish; I could only stare, dumbfounded.

His finger slid against my lips gently. "Don't answer yet; think about it until midnight." He brushed the softest of kisses against my lips before he pushed me from the room.

The door clicked closed and I could only stare at it stupidly. What had just happened? Did Jarl Ulfric really just propose to me?

I blinked slowly, my mind still reeling. What in hell was I going to do?


	20. Chapter 20

I stood in front of my door for a full five minutes, my heart thudding loudly in my ears. What was going on around here? My brain had officially hit overload; if anything else were to happen, I would just shut down and no longer function. This had to be one of the longest and strangest weeks of my life. I shook my head to snap out of the stupor I was in and entered my chambers. Noticing a letter on the floor, I scooped it up as I shut the door behind me. My fingers slipped open the envelope and pulled out a single piece of parchment.

I had barely begun to read the note before the sight of Lydia in her formalwear distracted me. She stood in front of the mirror, smoothing her dress down. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a twist and pinned into place with a gold clip. Her dress fluttered around her long legs as she twirled, her face lit up like a child's. You could see by the glee upon her face she was enjoying her outfit for the evening.

"Oh Lydia, you look so beautiful," I gushed.

The dress was stunning; blue and gold swirled throughout the fabric, shimmering like fire in the light of the room. The neckline reached to her chin but had a diamond cut out over her breasts. The sleeves were cropped short, leaving her impressive arms bare. The dropped waist clung tightly over her hips then opened into a full, billowing skirt just past the top of her thighs.

She grinned girlishly as she took a seat at the table. The sight of her had pushed Ulfric's proposal to the back of my thoughts, but it resurfaced quickly. As I opened my mouth to ask her advice, she interrupted with a question about the letter in my hand, which I had forgotten about. I turned my gaze downward to the parchment, my smile fading as the words blurred behind my tears.

Lydia was on her feet in an instant, rushing to my now shaking form. She took my ice-cold hands in hers and led me towards the fire, pulling a chair up behind me to sit on. She spoke softly, but I could not comprehend what she was saying. I felt her pry the letter from my grasp, her sharp intake of breath as she hurriedly read the letter.

"My lady," she cooed soothingly, the letter slipping from her fingers and fluttering to the ground. "My thane, I am so sorry." She hugged me to her chest, smoothing my hair from my face with her hands and calling urgently for a servant to bring Aela to my chambers.

I sat in silence, only the sound of our breathing in the air. The only movement was the fire crackling in the fireplace and Lydia running her fingers through my hair like she would a child. The door opened quietly and Aela entered into the room. She bowed, crossing her arm across her chest. "Harbinger."

I turned my head slightly, acknowledging her with lifeless eyes. Her normal deadpan expression left her face as she stared into my eyes and approached. "Arianna, you look like death. What has happened?"

"Ulfric proposed," I whispered through dry lips.

She snorted. "You speak as if that is the end of the world." She brushed a stray length of hair from her face and continued. "Tell him no if you do not desire to marry him."

Lydia pointed to the letter on the floor. "There's more than just a proposal."

Aela scowled at Lydia but picked the letter off of the floor. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the parchment.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"Our lady has until midnight to tell Jarl Ulfric she will be his bride, or Vilkas and Farkas will be executed." Lydia frowned. "Where is Farkas, Aela?"

She paled. "I—when we felt Arianna's call, I had to drug him so he wouldn't fight, but he was still asleep in our chambers just before I was summoned here." Aela's eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze towards me. "Where is Vilkas, shield-sister?"

"He has been missing since this morning," Lydia responded for me.

"Aela, Lydia," I whispered, "take me to Farkas."

Both women nodded, and Lydia held my arm as I stood. My mind remained numb as we hurried through the corridors. Aela reached her doorway first and threw open the door.

The room was in disarray. Aela's bed was overturned. Farkas's bed was empty; his frame was tipped over on its side. Olivia lay in a crumpled heap on the floor next to where her brother lay sleeping. There was a sign of a struggle, but not a fight, there was no blood anywhere.

"No," I moaned, falling to my knees. I might have survived the loss of one of the brothers, but having both of them gone would shatter me.

Lydia went to Olivia's side, checking her over for injuries. I pounded my fists on the stone floor, trying to feel something other than the vast emptiness inside. There had to be something I could do, some way to find them, to save them. I stood slowly, gathering my wits about me. There was a way out of every situation. I would not be played this way, and I would not let anyone threaten me and mine. I was the Dragonborn! The days of being kicked down were over.

"Is Olivia all right?" I asked.

"She's breathing; she appears to have been drugged."

I nodded. "And the boy?"

Lydia turned her attention to Eldar, who cracked his eyes open. His mouth moved silently, but his gaze penetrated mine. I found myself next to him instantly. Kneeling beside his still form, I lowered my ear to his lips. He cleared his throat several times before he was able to whisper into my ear.

I pulled back and smiled down at him. "Thank you, brave one." I held his hand gently in mine and spoke to Aela. "These two are under my protection while Lydia and I are at the celebration. As soon as Olivia is awake and Eldar can move, send her to my chambers, and then I want you to take a carriage back to Whiterun with the boy and take him to my home. You are responsible for his care until I return, Aela."

"What are you planning my thane?" Lydia asked.

"I am planning on attending a celebration in my honor." I stood, heading towards the doorway. "And if it is a queen they want then I shall give them one they shall never forget."


	21. Chapter 21

Olivia's head pounded when she woke, yet her first thought after the throbbing pain of course was of her brother. She sat up and realized she was on the large man's bed, "Farkas," the Dragonborn had called him, but he was nowhere in sight. The quiet woman named Aela, with the three painted markings on her face, was sitting in a chair with her back against the wall. She had in fact moved a chair so she sat not only against the wall but by the doorway looking in on the room. Aela could keep an eye on both the room and the doorway, and her head barely moved but Olivia could feel the woman watching her.

She slid from the comfort of Farkas's bed, her slipper-covered feet touching the cold floor.

"Arianna wanted you to report to her chambers once you were awake," said Aela.

The room was so quiet, the woman's voice startled Olivia, and she jumped. "Yes, milady." She took a deep breath to calm her shattered nerves before checking on her brother. He lay resting peacefully. The wrappings over his wounds were clean; obviously someone had changed them while she had been unconscious. She laid a hand on his forehead, making sure his fever was still gone. Her little brother looked so peaceful lying there. Olivia smiled fondly, reminded of how bad things been before she had come here.

Eldar had been such a happy child, quick with a kind word or a small gift, and not to just the people he knew; he was just as kind to strangers as well. Always a sweet kid, despite being different, his blond hair so bright and unheard of amongst their race. It was the one thing that made it impossible for him to fit in anywhere, even here with his father's people. His skin was too dark. Not quite Redguard, not quite Nord.

Olivia had been living at the Palace of the Kings for two years prior to her mother's death. Though the Nords were a harsh people and preferred people of their own race, she had never seen anyone be cruel to anyone of her race before until her brother came to live with her. In the beginning, the abuse wasn't obvious; or perhaps she just didn't see what was going on. A bruise here or there on an arm or a leg, which seemed like a boy being a boy. Olivia shuddered at the memory of the first time Eldar had been whipped. She tried several times afterwards to get him to speak about what had caused it, but he would just shake his head and smile—not the grins she used to see, but a sad smile that haunted his eyes. Then he would change the subject, often bringing her impending wedding up.

She thought of her betrothed, Boevon, as she kissed her brother's cheek softly and exited the room. He was a hunter for the jarl's kitchen. He and his family were also Redguard; there were so few of them in the city. His family had served the Palace of the Kings for generations. The fact that he had even taken a fancy to her made her heart flutter. She blushed as she thought of their first kiss, how scared she had been, how her hands had shaken and her lips had trembled. How sweet he had been to her. The only disappointment she carried towards him was he wouldn't take her brother into their home. Well, originally he had, but after a time he had changed his mind, placating her with countless excuses on why Eldar couldn't live with them.

As days faded away and she drew closer to her wedding day, she worried about leaving Eldar alone at the palace. Who would take care of him after one of his beatings? Especially since no one except for her even acknowledged what was happening to him. She often lay awake at night, curled next to him, trying and failing to find a solution to this problem.

Arianna was the only one who had cared, the only one to do anything for her brother. Olivia whispered a prayer of thanks to Meridia, the lady of light, for guiding the Dragonborn to her. She was a gift to all the people of Skyrim, but most especially to her for looking after Eldar. It was Olivia's hope that she would know of someone who could look after her brother once she was wed.

She approached Arianna's room, her spirits the highest they had been in a while, and knocked lightly on her door.

"Enter," Arianna called, her voice sounding strange.

Olivia opened the door cautiously to see the Dragonborn wrapped in a towel sitting on a chair by the fire, having her hair brushed by Lydia.

"You called for me, milady?" Olivia curtsied low to the floor.

Arianna looked at her with almost blank eyes, her brow wrinkled as if in pain as she spoke. "I need to know what you know about what happened to you today."

Olivia knelt before the _Dovahkiin._ "I wish I could tell you. Everything happened so quickly. First Aela left after receiving your summons, then the door reopened shortly after she left. I remember turning and catching the form of someone in a black cloak, but the rest…" she sighed and rubbed her temples. "The rest is a blur."

"Could you see if it was a male or female?" Lydia asked. "Or perhaps the color of their skin? Anything you may have seen would help."

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate; it was hard to do, and even through closed eyes Olivia could feel the penetrative gaze of Arianna's amber eyes. She shivered and opened her eyes. "I remember a flash of yellow before everything went black.

Lydia shifted her gaze to Arianna's still form. "Skin, hair or eyes?" Lydia inquired.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Were you looking at it, or watching it come at you?" Arianna asked patiently.

Olivia thought once more, closing her eyes and picturing the exact moment she had seen the flash of yellow. "It was coming at me quickly." Olivia opened her eye and smiled shyly. "I honestly wish I could remember more, _Dovahkiin_."

Arianna smiled in return, but her face did not light up as it once had. "It is alright, little one; you have done the best you could, given the situation." She cleared her throat, her eyes flicking to Lydia and then back to Olivia. "I have need of a servant in my home and have decided to take your brother. He will be returning to Whiterun with Aela as soon as possible."

Olivia's heart lifted with joy at this statement. Her brother would be safe at last.

Arianna continued. "I also ask that you tell no one where he will be going. I still need to speak with Ulfric about his relocation." Olivia nodded, afraid to speak, lest the Dragonborn change her mind.

Arianna reached forward suddenly, clasping her hand tightly. "From one woman to another, I suggest you have your betrothed teach you how to defend yourself. If he will not teach you, then find someone who will. This is too harsh of a country to be defenseless. It's like asking to be taken advantage of. You are most fortunate to not have been harmed before now."

Arianna released her hand and dismissed Olivia from her chambers. She found herself alone in the hallway outside of the Dragonborn's room, frightened and hopeful for both her and Eldar's futures, but grateful to Arianna's nonetheless.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I am staggered, by the number of people who have favorited this story and by the number of times it has been read. I had no idea when I wrote this it would have as huge of a following as it does. To each and everyone one of you reading this, You are the inspiration that keeps each chapter going. I3 you all :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

As soon as Olivia was out of the room, Lydia finished painting my face and fixing my hair. Once done, I stood, dropped the towel and held out my arms, while Lydia dabbed my body with lavender-scented powder. There was a knock on the door, and Slovak's handmaidens entered my chambers carrying my dress, covered by a white sheet. Lydia moved to the far corner of the room, giving the women space to help me dress. Once finished, they stepped away for Slovak to examine it personally.

It shimmered; there was no other way to describe it. When I moved, it caught any light around me and glittered like a fire dragon scales. Of course, I was sure that was what the tailor and Ulfric had been trying to accomplish. The dress, made of the softest sapphire-blue fabric, ran to the floor and trailed slightly behind me; it had twin, thigh-length slits up both legs that flashed soft, black leather, thigh-high boots. The bodice of the dress cut a low V to the top of my breasts; a corset cinched my waist and pushed my already voluptuous chest upwards. The mounds swelled at the low cut, leaving little to anyone's imagination. A gold belt fastened at my waist and gold gloves covered my arms to the elbows. The top of the dress had points that curved across my shoulders and looked like horns on a dragon. Two colorless straps rested on my shoulders, holding the dress up. The theme was obvious; I was dragon in human form.

After a few final tweaks to the dress, he kissed me gently on the cheek, careful not to ruin my makeup, then stepped backwards and smiled, declaring the dress finished. Lydia stepped forwards, interrupting him, and held the circlet out to me. I gazed down at her hand, the circlet glittering brightly, _one heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats_, then held my hand out for it and slid it into place on my head. It fit perfectly, and the sapphire and onyx stones sparkled in the firelight.

Slovak and his handmaidens oohed and ahed over my ensemble. I flashed them my brightest smile, faking my happiness as best I could, before waving them out of my chambers. When the last one was gone, I let the smile fade from my lips.

Lydia stared at me sadly. "For what it's worth, my thane, you look absolutely stunning in that dress."

"Too bad I can't appreciate it under the circumstances," I replied. "But thank you, Lydia." How I wished Farkas and Vilkas were here to enjoy this evening with me. Every minute away from them, knowing they were in danger, made my heart ache.

"Are you truly going to marry Ulfric?" she wondered as we began our assent to the great hall.

"I will do just about anything to keep Farkas and Vilkas safe," I vowed. "Though I am hoping to find a way out of this marriage, for now I will go along with it."

"Sneaky bastard," Lydia cursed Ulfric under her breath.

I sighed. I hated to disagree with her. "I don't honestly think Ulfric is behind their disappearances. However, a few misplaced words here or there in the wrong ear, and _voil__à_, someone is doing this without his knowledge. Though he is not the one giving the orders, it does make him ultimately responsible for this situation."

Lydia stopped me before entering the hall and gave me a quick yet awkward hug. "I do not envy you, milady; what you have done and what you will accomplish in the future is more than anyone could have ever asked of one person. I wish you luck and divine intervention for these grueling hours ahead."

I stood still as she embraced me and felt a wave of relief laced with sorrow when she let me go. With a smile of encouragement she pushed me towards the door. I took a deep, cleansing breath, exhaled slowly as I straightened my spine, and stepped into the hall.

Decorations graced the walls, while food overflowed upon the tables. Everyone who had gathered floated about the hall, conversing with one another. I had never seen so many finely dressed people in one place before—well, once, but I had been on an assignment for Delphine, the last of the Blades, and couldn't recall what anyone was wearing that day. I walked purposely forward to my destination, Ulfric's throne.

I didn't have to move around people as I walked; they stopped and stared, bowing out of my path as I crossed the room. In no time, I stood before the throne, where Ulfric sat. He gave off an aura of boredom, his arm propped on his armrest, holding up his head. His eyes watched me like a hawk as I approached. He wore an outfit to compliment mine, his legs were incased in tight, black-leather breeches with soft black-leather boots that laced to his knees. His shirt, which fit closely to his skin, was a swirl of blue and gold and on top of his head sat a gold crown with one large onyx stone in the center and two smaller sapphires on each side of it. I took a moment to look his attire over as he rose.

Around me everyone lowered to a bow or curtsy, I however did not bow. Behind a careful, blank mask I seethed, damn him for proposing. I stopped my hands from clenching at my sides; instead, I fisted them into the material of my skirt and held it off the floor as I stepped up the stairs until I stood directly in front of him.

"Ulfric." I greeted.

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Arianna," he replied.

I closed the distance, holding my hands out for his, and his strong fingers wrapped around my gloved ones. Though Ulfric looked the best I had ever seen him—not including seeing him in the bath—all I could think of was the brothers. Marrying Ulfric may very well save their lives, but it would irreversibly break something inside of me. I wondered if this was the intent of whoever was causing this strife in my life.

I silently wondered if Farkas and Vilkas would forgive me as I stood on tiptoe and whispered my answer into Ulfric's ear. His eyes widened and a brilliant smile dazzled his face. I kissed him softly on the cheek and returned level to the floor.

He released my hands and wrapped an arm around my waist, cuddling me to his side as he addressed the crowd. "We gather here today to celebrate Tibedetha. By celebrating, we honor Talos as well as our own Dragonborn, Arianna. We are so lucky to have such an honorable woman here with us. Not only has she fought against the Imperials and Thalmor's oppression and tyranny, but she has on countless occasions saved the villages of Skyrim from dragon and giant attacks. She and her fellow Companions repeatedly defeated the Forsworn, making the roads safer for all who travel them." He paused and gazed down at me tenderly, lowering his voice just a bit. "Had I known that day in the wagon how much you would come to mean to Skyrim, and to me, I would never have left your side."

My heart fluttered silently at his flattery; if only I could believe the honeyed words dripping from his lips. Oh, I believed that _he_ believed he held some sort of affection for me, but it wasn't from the heart. Did he honestly believe I could have chosen him so quickly over the other two? By the way he held me tightly against him as if he was afraid I would run away and how he looked down at me so adoringly, I realized that no, he honestly believed I picked him over Farkas and Vilkas. That he had won by himself, and not an underhanded threat.

I pasted a small and what I hoped looked like a loving smile on my face. Ulfric leaned in and kissed me delicately on the lips, and the whole congregation burst into applause. He traced a finger down my face tenderly, and I honestly wished this side of him had been revealed under different circumstances. He pulled back and looked at the circlet on my forehead. "It suits you; it once belonged to my mother. Together you and I will make Skyrim the strongest territory in the Empire. Legends will be told of the day you stole a jarl's heart and became his queen."

He faced the crowd once more. "I also have the honor of announcing that Arianna has agreed to be my wife."

I didn't know the din could get any more deafening than it did when we kissed, but I was wrong. My ears rang from the explosion of sound assaulting my ears. I was so caught up in the celebration, I didn't even see the arrow until it was buried in the flesh of my left breast, just above my heart.

I stared in shock while blood poured down the front of my dress. I wrapped my fingers around the shaft of the arrow while I gasped for breath. Yet I felt no pain. Why couldn't I feel any pain? I could feel my knees give out under me, and Ulfric caught me as I sank to the floor. I could hear the sounds of battle around me but could see nothing past the arrow and Ulfric's face. His mouth moved but I couldn't hear or understand what he was shouting. Over his shoulder, I spotted an Imperial in full metal armor charging towards us with sword drawn. With darkness closing in on me, I reached for Ulfric, pulling him down and out of harm's way.

I whispered, "_Yol toor shul,_" the Shout of fire breath, before it all went black.

By the Nine, what was going on?

* * *

><p>A huge thanks to whisper292 for helping me edit this story, for making each chapter better than what they originally were.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

sorry for taking so long to update, thank you for being so patient as i worked through some personal issues

i hope you enjoy this next chapter of Raised by wolves :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Farkas woke with a roar. Damn Aela! When he got his hands on her, they were going to go a round or two. He blinked heavy lidded eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. As he stared up at the ceiling he noted this wasn't his chambers. He tried to sit up but found himself immobilized, his limbs too heavy to lift. The only movement he could make was from the neck up. On the left was a stone wall; he swiveled his head to the right as far as he could and noticed a figure slumped in chains against the dirty wall. Farkas narrowed his pale blues at the prisoner; he knew that person.

"Vilkas!" he shouted repeatedly until his voice went hoarse, yet didn't stop. He began to struggle violently against the spell that paralyzed his body.

Outside of the cell, the person in the dark cloak looked on out of sight of the brothers inside. Long blond hair spilled from the hood as a draft caught it and pulled it from her head. She was an attractive wood elf with a long thin face and pointed jaw, dark brown eyes narrowed together as the yellow-skinned woman watched Farkas with curiosity. Those who fought magic with force fascinated her. The air stirred behind her and she knew her lover had joined her.

"Damn it to Oblivion," her lover cursed.

"Something wrong?" she purred, turning around.

"Yes," Slovak spat out. "Everything was going so well; our plan was working. The _Dovahkiin_ just announced she would marry Ulfric."

"This is wonderful news." She smiled before narrowing her eyes at his blood-stained clothing. "Why are you covered in blood, my love?"

"She was attacked. Soldiers, Imperials, and Thalmor have filled these walls above us. You must flee, now, before they find you here."

"What about you?" she asked, reaching out to cup his face.

He caught her hand and kissed the palm of it. "I am just a humble tailor. What could anyone possibly want with me? I will escape through another tunnel and meet you in Winterhold."

She sighed but nodded. "For what it was worth my dearest, it was a good plan. Skyrim united under the two strongest individuals to come along in centuries."

"Damn the Thalmor for their interference. Perhaps if the Dragonborn doesn't die she will still marry the jarl." Slovak looked over her shoulder at the twins and scowled. "They have been the only obstacles that Ulfric had in winning Arianna's heart. The weeks I worked on the Dragonborn's dress, the jarl talked to me of her strength and beauty. It was so easy to see that the jarl was infatuated with the woman. Had Arianna been a Nord, I am sure Ulfric would have married her the day they stormed Solitude and killed the general together." He sighed, looking back at the elf. "I can only hope that our interference with these two will have opened her eyes and perhaps her heart to Ulfric."

"Once I am away the spell that is paralyzing the big one will dispel, and you will not want to be anywhere near here when that happens." Sounds of weapons clashing together echoed down the corridor. She frowned. "We must go now my love, or we will trapped here and forced to fight."

"Agreed." Slovak nodded and embraced her one final time. With a sweep of her cloak, they disappeared into the cell beside the twins, entering a secret passage and vanishing from the dungeons.

It had been very foolish for them to speak so openly, even though they had spoken in hushed tones. Farkas seethed as he thanked Hircine for his enhanced hearing. Once he got free, the Nine be damned, he would seek retribution for this entrapment. He continued struggling against the invisible bonds that held him, waiting for the spell to wear off as the elf got farther away from him. His mind contemplated the tailor's words about Arianna's promise to wed the jarl. She hadn't really thought he or his brother had abandoned her and willingly run into another man's arms; she wouldn't do that, would she? No—no way in Oblivion would she choose anyone other than him or Vilkas. One of them was destined to be with her. By the Nine, they were mated! No words of marriage would or could break a mate's bond.

Though she hadn't completed the bond with him or Vilkas yet, he just couldn't believe she would choose another over either of them so quickly. The sounds of chains rattling against stone broke Farkas from his deep thought.

"Did that bastard say that our Arianna was marrying that dog Ulfric?" Vilkas growled through cracked and dry lips.

"Maybe," Farkas replied though he refused to believe it until Arianna told him herself. Until that moment we would not spare it another thought.

"Don't be thick, brother, you heard him as clear as me." Vilkas pulled against his chains angrily. "I. will. Not. Leave. My. Mate. For. That. Fool." Each word was punctuated with his arms yanking against the chains.

Farkas fumed. His brother was right, but he still couldn't move. He roared in frustration, his bellows echoed by his brother's howl as his bones broke and reformed, destroying the chains that once held him. Farkas rolled his eyes towards his brother. Vilkas stood on his back legs, chocolate-brown fur covering his werewolf form. Blood gushed from matching gashes on his wrists, matting the fur. Farkas smiled. Leave it to his brother to think of a way out. He relaxed and let his beast flow to the surface, yet nothing happened. He growled in frustration; damn mages and their magic. Vilkas stepped toward his brother, watching him struggle helplessly. Vilkas lowered his head to his brother's face, sniffing his immobilized form, and whined. Farkas sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to fight, to curse; but until the spell broke he could do nothing.

Armor clanked as Imperial soldiers hurried past their cell. They slowed, watching the trapped werewolf fling himself at the cell doors. Vilkas swiped his claws through the bars cutting anyone in reach. He dodged swords thrusting at him; Farkas could only listen to the sounds of the fight, for even with eyes open he would not have been able to see. He could hear the soldiers' lives fade as claws tore through flesh. Once or twice his brother yelped as he was cut. As Vilkas fought those who were stupid enough to stop at their cell, Farkas' thoughts traveled over what the tailor had said once more, and it occurred to him that Slovak had said that Arianna had been attacked. He began to worry over how badly his mate had been injured for the little man hadn't said. He prayed to the Nine that she wasn't injured badly and that he would be able to go to her soon. No sooner had he finished his prayer that he began to feel the spell wavering. A cold smile danced on his lips while he opened his eyes and they bled to black.

* * *

><p>A huge thanks to whisper292 for helping me edit this story, for making each chapter better than what they originally were.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Lydia picked up one of the burned soldiers' weapons and engaged the nearest enemies into combat. Working her way toward Ulfric and Arianna, she could see her thane's eyes closed and blood soaking the front of her once beautiful gown. The shaft of the arrow protruded from the Dragonborn's chest, and Lydia's shuddered at the sight. Ulfric had thoughtfully removed his own shirt to pack the wound and staunch the bleeding. Lydia touched his shoulder tentatively, and Ulfric turned towards her. His eyes half crazed and a concealed dagger wrapped in his fist, he lashed out at Lydia wildly. She dodged the strike and brought the back of her unoccupied hand across his left cheek, stunning him. He stared at her mutely as his blood soaked fingers traced his cheek.

"Grab her," Lydia commanded the Jarl. He did what he was told, slipping the dagger back into its hiding place, and scooped the Dragonborn in to his arms. "Follow me." He nodded. Confident he would obey, Lydia turned back to the fray, fending off anyone who was foolish enough to step into her path.

His world had shifted and he was numb, or at least he thought he was. Ulfric had never experienced this sensation before. He'd come to feel something towards her, something beyond the physical. It wasn't quite love but it was the strongest emotion he had ever felt. Even his feelings for Eldar's mother paled in comparison to how much he was beginning to care for the Dragonborn. Looking at Arianna in his arms, she looked so frail, so tiny. She always seemed so much larger than she really was, her personality making up for her small form. Seeing her like this was surreal. The thought occurred to him that she could be injured so badly that she might not survive.

_Stop!_ He commanded himself. There was no was no way he was going to even entertain that thought. She was the Dragonborn, she had fought scores of dragons, and she had killed thousands of bandits and Imperials and Talos knew what. An arrow would not be her downfall. He cradled her tenderly against his chest; he would not let her die. There had to be a healer somewhere in this damn castle, and if not he would scour all of Skyrim if he had to. She was going to be his wife; they were going to unite Skyrim together and more.

"Hold on," he whispered his lips barely moving. "You're going to be okay and once you are, together we will wreak havoc upon the fools who caused this."

He stood a bit taller, holding her as close to him as he could and stared directly at the back of Lydia's brown head. _I swear it._

"She's lost so much blood," Vilkas growled, tracking Arianna's scent through the palace. Farkas and he had long transformed back into human form and stolen armor from a couple of Stormcloaks-it had been small for his brother but they had made due. Plus, anything was better than wandering around naked. Farkas grunted at his brother's words but Vilkas could tell by the set of his shoulders he was worried. He could feel Farkas holding on to his humanity by his fingernails.

"What if she's…?" Farkas let his question fade without finishing, his eyes starting to bleed to black. Vilkas shook his head, trying not to let his mind go where his brother's just had. He didn't dare think of that possibility. He wasn't sure how he would react if she died. He'd always been able to hold his emotions in check until her. She brought out a side of him he never even knew existed. He worried about her, thought about their time together often. By the Nine, he was in love with the lass, and he couldn't even remember if he had told her.

When he found her again, nothing would ever separate them again—he eyed Farkas warily-not even his brother. Vilkas would fight him if he had to, though he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He wanted Arianna to _choose_ him over his brother and the pig Ulfric, but he didn't think she was capable of making the choice. He shook his head unconsciously, his sweat-soaked hair sticking to his face. He ran his fingers over his face, slicking the hair back over his ear. None of them was going to have to bow out of the race, making the choice for her. He wasn't too worried about Ulfric; nothing could come between a pair once they were bonded and mated. Vilkas was just going to have to find away to get his brother to back off of Arianna without killing him, but how?

"Vilkas?" Farkas's voice called from behind him. Vilkas had wandered farther down the hall not noticing that his brother had stopped.

He sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. "Yes?"

"Her scent is gone."

His eyes snapped open and he whirled around towards his brother. "What do you mean, gone? We can't have lost her!"

Farkas frowned. "It is here until this point and then it stops." Vilkas watched his brother's face screw up in confusion. He took a deep breath and smelled nothing of Arianna. Scowling, he walked back to Farkas, stopping right where her scent ended. There were no other hallways to go down, no room she could have disappeared to, just solid stone walls on either side of them. Oil paintings hung on cold walls, pictures of previous jarls and their families. It didn't make any sense. There had to be another path somewhere. Vilkas began to pace the hallway looking for anything they might have missed.

Overcome with anger, Farkas slammed his left fist into the stone. Blood trickled down the wall from the force where his fist had met it, but he showed no pain. Instead he slammed his fist into the wall again. Vilkas's head turned sharply, Farkas's fist connecting should have made a solid sound against the wall but it didn't. Instead it almost sounded hollow.

"Farkas, stop!" Vilkas demanded, pulling his brother from the wall and placing his ear against the cold stone. He knocked loudly in several spots, and they echoed back at him. By the Gods, the wall was hollow! "There must be passages in these walls! That means we haven't lost her but have merely been following the wrong path to her. We have to backtrack and find a way into the passages; we will find her somewhere in there."

Farkas said nothing, just stared at the wall mutely. Vilkas gave his brother a few minutes to let his words sink in, his arms crossed his chest as he waited. Farkas's shoulder shook from the effort to control his rage. Then he turned suddenly and headed back the way they had come, and Vilkas hurried to follow him. They had lost precious time following this wrong hallway, but he was confident they would find her. The only question would be if they found her alive.

Hircine forbid it should she not be.

Because not even Vilkas would be able to bring his brother back from the darkness threatening to pull him under.


	25. Chapter 25

_I was floating, or at least it felt like floating. Maybe I was flying, or falling? I was unsure, but I was weightless and surrounded by soft, luminescent light. Was I dead? Was this Sovngarde? Or Hircine's hunting grounds? I tried to open my eyes to see; but they were so heavy, no matter how hard I tried they would not open. I was forced to just float and listen to the silence. It occurred to me while I waited that if I could not see, how had I known I was surrounded by light?_

* * *

><p>I came awake screaming as a burning pain ripped through my chest. Lydia was at my side holding my good arm down while Ulfric held my feet; over me loomed Quintus Navale, the apprentice alchemist to the now deceased alchemist Nurelion, who once owned The White Phial apothecary. His hand was wrapped around the shaft of the arrow protruding from my chest. He had snapped the end of the arrow off and was trying to pull the rest of it out of my chest. I could feel how close it was to my heart; it needed to get out now before it caused more damage.<p>

"Get. It. Out. Now." I clenched my teeth together and growled through tight lips as the walls of the apothecary began to close in on me.

Quintus looked pale but wrapped his long fingers around the shaft and pulled as hard as possible. It barely moved; instead, my blood on the arrow made it slip through his fingers. He cursed in frustration, reaching for a bloody cloth to wipe his hands with. Once again he reached for the arrow and I jerked. "Use the cloth." He stared blankly down at me for several precious heartbeats before comprehending my words. He grabbed a rag and wrapped it around the arrow as a grip and nodded to Lydia and Ulfric, who held my limbs tightly in their grasps. Quintus took a deep breath and pulled.

I bellowed in both pain and rage as the arrow was dislodged from my flesh. Fresh blood poured from the wound. Black spots painted my vision, and I bucked at their hands; I could feel the veil between human and beast fading. Ulfric's grip on my legs loosened as my eyes bled to black, a small gasp escaping his lips. I fought to control the beast but knew it was too late, I was going to change no matter what; the only choice I had was which form I would change to. I tried to concentrate on my wolf form instead of the werewolf, hoping just a normal beast would be less of a threat to those surrounding me. I opened my mouth to whisper an apology, and a low whine emanated from my throat.

"Damn it to oblivion," Lydia cursed, "she's shifting!" Releasing my arm, she grabbed Quintus and dragged him to the doorway. "Ulfric, come! Now!"

He shook his head at her, refusing to leave the room. He stood stone still at my changing feet. I pleaded with my eyes for him to go as bones snapped and reformed until I was lying on my side in wolf form on the table, my ruined dress shredded around me. The look of betrayal on his face had me whimpering. Slowly I crawled towards him, flat on my belly, trying not to frighten him. I reached out with my snout and licked the back of his hand tentatively. He wrenched away from my tongue, staring down at me in horror, then stomped from the room. I laid my head sadly on the table; I was lucky that he hadn't killed me on sight, but all I could feel was sorrow. I had lost any chance of anything between the two of us, even friendship. I knew there would be no way he could look past my dual nature.

* * *

><p>"She's cursed! A damned wolf!" Ulfric shouted. "Had neither of you thought to mention this fact to me before I proposed to her?" He stomped back and forth across the White Phial's shop floor, shattering the fragile calm in the store.<p>

"Jarl Ulfric, she is the same woman she was before you knew and yet you found affection for her. How can knowing be any different?" Quintus asked quietly, wiping the remaining blood from his hands.

"Because before, I didn't know she could tear me apart."

Lydia huffed. "She's always been able to do that even before she was changed. You constantly underestimate her. She chooses not to do harm to you; she 'believes' in you. Yet you condemn her immediately after finding out about her dual nature. You are nothing more than a bigot. "

"Watch your mouth, woman," he snarled.

"Perhaps it's better that you know, so you can leave her alone now. She has enough romance issues in her life without you adding to it. I doubt Farkas and Vilkas would even care about her 'curse,' as you've called it."

The shopkeeper's door burst open and the twins stumbled into the shop, bloody and bruised but together and alive. They surveyed the jarl, Quintus, and Lydia and growled in almost unison, "Where is Arianna?"

Lydia surveyed the twins in surprise. "Upstairs, alive and resting."

Both Farkas and Vilkas let out of sigh of relief. "I-I mean we-must see her," Vilkas replied, eyeing the stairwell. "Arianna will want to see us when she awakens."

Ulfric's head snapped around to their direction, baring his teeth in a carnal way. "The Dragonborn is no longer your concern. Stay away from my bride."

Vilkas stormed forward, his eyes narrowed in fury. "She will marry you over your dead body."

"And you will see her over yours," he growled back. "She agreed to be my wife, she chose me over you both."

"Only because she was being blackmailed into it," Lydia snapped.

"Lies!" He screamed. "She wants to be with me."

"Tell that to whoever kidnapped these two and sent her the letter saying they would kill them if she didn't agree to marry you."

With fire burning in his eyes, Ulfric took an intimidating step toward Lydia, who held her ground, bracing for the blow that never came. Farkas grabbed the jarl's arm, pulling him away from the housecarl, and fighting the urge to tear Ulfric limb from limb, leaving nothing but a stain on the ground for threatening her.

A faint cough had everyone whirling towards the stairwell leading up into the shopkeeper's quarters, all frozen by the sight of the Dragonborn standing there, deathly pale and frail. Her raven hair hung limply around her colorless face; she had wrapped what must have been one of Quintus's robes around her. Five sets of eyes were glued to her slow-moving form.

"Please," she whispered faintly, reaching toward the three men. "No more. Hasn't there been enough bloodshed today?"

Lydia rushed to Arianna's side, wrapping a steady arm around her waist. "My thane, you should not be out of bed."

"No," she replied shaking her head slowly and sadly at Lydia. "I have to do this. I have to make the choice between them now, or they will tear one another apart."

"My lady," Lydia started, but Arianna rested a calm but unsteady hand on her thane's cheek.

"It's all right Lydia; we always knew I would have to make a choice."

Ulfric, Farkas and Vilkas each held their breath as they waited for the woman they all loved to speak. To decide.

Arianna took a deep steadying breath. "I…choose…"


	26. Chapter 26

Aela followed Farkas and his brother's scent into the Stone Quarter. His scent was both familiar and comforting to her. Since Skjor's death, she had become like stone, though many would say she had always been that way. Skjor knew how emotional she actually could be and how protective she was of those she cared for. Before her mate's death, Farkas hadn't even registered to her as anyone other than a fellow Companion, but lately when she was around him, she found herself concerned for his well being. She had recently begun following him on the nights he shifted hoping to run with him in the wild, their bodies in the most basic and beautiful form nature could give them.

She had seen them, Farkas and Arianna, the night they were wolves playing together. Instead of joining them, she had watched as they ran through the woods, and then later when he had gotten hurt. She had known they would need clothing in the morning. She had not expected them to become intimate while she was gone. She had hoped he would feel something for her, as she had begun to feel something for him.

Slowing her steps, Aela caught several other new scents crossing the brothers, the fool jarl, Lydia's, and the Dragonborn herself. Aela sighed in relief that Arianna was alive, or at least she had been when she had been brought through here. The fact that both Farkas and Vilkas had come this way made Aela frown; the three of them together at one time while Arianna was fighting for her life could make things go very badly for everyone involved.

Suddenly anxious, she increased her pace, carrying the half-son of the want-to-be king while the servant Olivia followed her closely. Soon the apothecary loomed in front of them; Aela could sense the tension from outside, her hackles rising. She sent a silent prayer up to Talos that everyone was still in one piece by the time she reached them.

"I choose to be alone," I whispered, feeling the weight lift from my shoulders and settle into my heart. This choice hadn't been easy-perhaps it may have been one of the hardest I'd ever had to make-but my life had become overly complicated these last few days.

"You can't do this," Ulfric bellowed, lurching forward. "You gave your word."

Vilkas grabbed Ulfric by the arm and pulled him backwards. "She gave you her word under duress. She can't be held to it." His eyes found mine, pleading. "Don't choose this, Arianna; a life without you would be a slow death."

My heart shattered at his words but I could not let myself crack. My face remained impassive; though tears threatened, I blinked them away.

Seeing something in my face the others had missed, Farkas cleared his throat. "If she wants to be alone, we should support her." He stepped around his brother and the jarl, stroked a finger down my pale face, and kissed me gently on the lips. "I'm glad you're alive."

"As sweet as this is, our betrothal has already been announced."

"Thought you didn't want to marry a wolf?" Lydia pointed out.

Ulfric snarled at my housecarl and I raised a hand for silence. "I believe that this is for the best right now. Someone is plotting against us, my jarl. That is more important than conflicts involving the heart. Besides, you don't really want me anyway; you want the power and influence that would come with being married to me."

I lowered myself on the stairwell, exhausted from standing even for a short amount of time. Ulfric opened his mouth in protest. "You can't possibly believe that?"

Sadly, I shook my head. "I do actually. Your reaction to finding out about my second nature showed me how you truly felt about me." I leaned my elbows onto my knees and rested my face into the palms of my hands. "I will support your bid for High King, so long as you stop pursuing this delusion of you and I and you leave these two alone."

He narrowed his eyes viciously at the twins and I sighed tiredly. "I mean it, Ulfric; leave them alone, or so help me I will petition to be High Queen against you."

"You wouldn't," he said in disbelief. I met his gaze with mine, unblinking. In this I could not, would not flinch. I would be free of his politics or I would ruin him.

He threw his hands into the air. "Fine! I release you from your promise and swear to leave them alone." He stormed to the door and his hand gripped the handle tightly, making his knuckles turn white. "One day you will regret this, not today or tomorrow but someday, you'll think back on this moment and know you made the biggest mistake not choosing the best man for you in this room." With these final words, he flung open the door and almost ran over Aela on the other side. He pushed past her, uncaring of the child she carried in her arms.

"Seems I have arrived just in time, Harbinger." Aela nodded her head in my direction as Olivia peeked out from behind her; even Eldar opened his eyes weakly to glance at me.

Slowly I lifted my hand towards Lydia, who helped me to stand. I glanced at the brothers as I made my way back up the stairs, letting a small, hopeful smile to cross my lips. Without Ulfric in the picture, I could finally let my heart decide whom it was meant to be with. I only hoped he could understand why I didn't tell him sooner. I let Lydia lead me back up and into a bed to rest; though my body was mostly healed I had no strength left inside. I knew it would only be a matter of time until questions would be asked and decisions about the future would have to be made, but those were a matter for a different day. Today I was alive, free of a jarl, and in love.

The end…for now.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up to the smell of meat cooking. My stomach rumbled loudly as I rolled out of bed, running my long fingers through my medium-length, raven-colored hair. Since I had returned from Windhelm and fully recovered from my wounds, I had discontinued cutting my hair. One reason was that I liked it longer; the other was because of him. Just the briefest thought of him brought a smile to my face, even though it had been over a week since I had last seen him. They had gone to hunt down Slovak and the mage from Winterhold, and I missed him terribly when he left.

Yawning, I padded barefoot from my room down the stairs. It was still dark in Breezehome; moonlight shone through the small windows, bathing the room in pale light. I frowned in confusion as to why Lydia would be awake this early cooking.

"Hey Lydia, did we have a quest to do this morning?" I asked as I walked to the simmering pot of stew, my mouth salivating at the smell. I bent down to taste it as two long, tan, and muscled hands wrapped around my waist. I tensed for a fight as a soft sexy voice murmur into my ear.

"Hello, lass."

I turned quickly in his embrace and stared into the beautiful face of the man I loved.

"You're home," I whispered happily.

"Aye, lass, and I've missed you so." He nuzzled my ear with his face and nibbled on my neck. "I'm starving," he murmured.

"Well, you should eat, then." I smiled deviously and he held me against him and kissed me on the lips.

My eyes fluttered closed and explosions of fireworks appeared behind my eyes. Kissing him was like breathing; I didn't just want to do it-I had to do it. His fingers tangled into my hair as he devoured my mouth. With a tug, he lifted me into his arms and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. I thought he would carry me to the dining room table but I was pleasantly surprised as he carried me back up the stairwell and took us to our bedroom.

I pulled away from his mouth and kissed my way to his neck, sinking my teeth into the flesh by his collarbone. He growled as the bedroom door closed behind us, then lowered me slowly to the floor and guided my mouth back to his. My heart fluttered in anticipation as his fingers busied themselves removing both of our clothing.

Soon skin met skin with no barriers between us. His fingers bit into my hips as he lifted me up to lay on the bed, once again my legs wrapped around his narrow, taut hips. His mouth moved from my lips down my throat to my breasts, and each kiss of his hot mouth flamed the burning ache between my legs.

He pressed our bodies into the soft mattress, his mouth locked on to one of my breasts. His lips nibbled and sucked the taut nipple until I cried out in pleasure. Each flick of his tongue made the spot between my legs get wetter. It had been too long since we had last been together; time blurred together and I could no longer focus on anything but the sensation he was sending throughout my body.

"Please," I begged him, lifting my hips up and begging him with my body to finish what he had started. He chuckled and ignored my begging. His lips descending to the other breast, sending me spiraling down a path of pleasure. My legs shook with anticipation as I pressed myself against him, trying to angle my hips to drive him home. He nipped my nipple lightly in warning, and I arched off the bed. His mouth left my breasts as he traveled south and buried his face between the already aching wetness between my thighs.

I came almost instantly. The warmth of his mouth was just too much for me, and it had been too long. He didn't wait for me to stop but instead swiftly slid us together like pieces of a puzzle, slamming into me as I came. My mind almost couldn't take the sensations shooting throughout me; every stroke flamed the fire in my core until I didn't come again as much as explode around him, tears leaking from my eyes as the orgasm wracked my body. He was unrelenting in his pillage of my body, continuing to thrust into me as my body shook under his; and just when I thought it was over his eyes turned dark and he let himself go. Each final thrust was deeper than the one before it until I imploded and all there was left was him and me and the love we felt for one another.

"You are mine," I claimed pressing my head and hand against his heart.

"And you are mine." He smiled deeply, claiming me in return. "I love you, Arianna."

Yawning, I snuggled into his arms sleepily, replying, "I love you, Vilkas."

He watched as I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep, a happy and content smile on my face full of love for him. He kissed the top of my head softly as he held me close against him, letting sleep over take the two of us.

I woke several hours later to any empty bed and starving. I slipped my nightgown back on and went in search of my mate. I could hear sound coming from the apothecary, and that is where I found Vilkas with an old tattered potions book, reading and mixing many of my various ingredients together. Since we had returned home, Vilkas had become very interested in healing potions and other things in this room; it made me smile crookedly at the sight of him there.

Propped against the doorway, I silently watched him, still in awe all these weeks later that he was finally all mine. No more Ulfric to interfere with our relationship; Farkas had surprisingly bowed out of the running, making me have to choose between them irrelevant. He seemed happy however, even though he was spending half of his time these days in wolf form. Something about running with another wolf. I shrugged to myself; if it made him happy, who was I to interfere?

"Good morning, my love," Vilkas drawled, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"Morning, mate." I grinned foolishly at him. I waited for him to wipe his hands before reaching to embrace him.

"I'll never tire of hearing you call me that."

"I should hope not; you're stuck with me forever." I smirked and buried my face into his chest, taking a huge breath of him into my lungs. "You were gone too long, love; you must tell me what you have learned though."

He released me, pulling away far enough to look into my face. Running a hand across his jaw, I noticed a bruise I hadn't seen last night. "First off, Ulfric was pissed that it was me and not you there. He seemed to think you would have been joining him on this raid. But we have determined that the witch, whose name is Nirya is in Winterhold. Slovak has been caught and is being held in the dungeons at the Palace of the Kings."

I bit my lip, trying not to cringe at the thought of Vilkas and Ulfric butting heads. They both could be so territorial. "Well, he can relax," I answered with a half-smile, shaking my head. "When you head to Winterhold for the witch, you can damn well guess I'm going to be there."

His forehead creased in concern. "Are you sure you're ready? The wound you received would keep most people bedridden for months, not just a handful of weeks like you have been."

"Yet most people know that I am not just a 'normal' person, now, am I?"

He smirked and gave me a quick hug. "Very well, my dear. Now let us find you something to calm that noise your stomach is making."

"Huh." My stomach gurgled loudly and I laughed, "Seems to me that someone distracted me from eating earlier."

"Aye, lass, and after you have finally eaten, I fully intend on doing it again," he purred. My body tingled in response. I never thought I would be so lucky to have love like this in my life. I couldn't wait to see how our life turned out together.

_This is the official end of Book One of Raised by Wolves. There will be a second book, because I don't know about you but I'm not ready to say goodbye to Arianna and Vilkas just yet._


	28. Unforsaken prologue

Prologue

It felt like the walls were closing in on me. Or the bars of my cage were getting closer. No matter what Shout or spell I used, I couldn't change my fate in this moment. Trapped, up in the air; was this my end? Of me, of my life? Was it my destiny to die here in this place? This couldn't be my time; there was still so much to do, places to go that I hadn't seen. I refused to give up; somehow, some way, I would free myself of this prison.

"What do you mean none of you can find her? You're supposed to be the best damn trackers in Skyrim, and I want her back here now!" Ulfric screamed, throwing a glass across the room.

Vilkas and Farkas both growled at the jarl. "We have looked everywhere. There has to be magic covering her trail or her scent; we are at a loss. We need some magical aid to find her." Vilkas swallowed harshly; he hated admitting to Ulfric that they needed help.

"What about the witch? Or the tailor? Have either of them said anything yet?" Ulfric asked.

"Your prisoners have been tortured so badly that they will be lucky to ever speak again; in addition to her mental and physical multitude of wounds, they managed to break her jaw and most of her fingers. She won't be saying _anything_ for a while. Seems to me they broke her jaw to keep her from screaming."

Ulfric snarled, "Yes, well, they have been dealt with." He pointed out a window at the stockade, where the two guards were being punished. He turned to Aela, who stood next to the brothers. "Seek out the alchemist. See if he can fix the elf enough to talk or write."

Aela bowed curtly then slipped silently from the room.

"You do realize that if you had just let her marry me, this never would have happened."

Vilkas snorted. "Doubtful. She would probably be dead instead, leaving all of us to mourn her. Being in your company causes her nothing but harm."

Ulfric clenched his fist angrily, then threw a right hook into Vilkas's face. He went down hard. Vilkas looked up at Ulfric with hatred in his eyes, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His brother growled at the jarl, his eyes fading to black. "Don't even think about it, mutt; you shift and everyone will know who and what you really are. My guards will kill you in seconds. Besides, this is between me and your brother."

Farkas clenched his jaw and stayed silent, fighting the boil in his blood to shift and rip the jarl apart. But Ulfric was right: this was between Vilkas and Ulfric. He had stepped out of the running for Arianna months ago, even though he thought of nothing but her every day, with every breath he took.

Vilkas did not stand for being hit and tackled Ulfric to the floor, pummeling his fists into the ribs of the jarl. Ulfric elbowed Vilkas in the face, bloodying his nose. Fists beat into flesh, the sound of it echoing in the empty hall. No one dared step between the two for fear of Ulfric's wrath. This fight had been building for so long that it had only been a matter of time before it happened. They grappled on the floor until Aela returned with the alchemist Quintus. Farkas spotted the two entering the room and cursed, running to separate them.

"Good thing he sent me to retrieve you; looks like _he_ needs your aid as well as the prisoner." Aela drawled. Quintus and she watched as Farkas managed to separate the jarl and his brother, getting a black eye in the process. Aela shook her head in disapproval of the whole thing. Men could be so stupid sometimes.

Was I suffocating? Or had it just become increasingly hard to breathe? My stomach muscles tightened and I struggled against the bars of my prison. I had never felt this overwhelming panic before. I had always been strong or had quick fingers with a spell or a lock pick to get me out of these situations before. It was as if whoever put me in here knew what I was capable of and spelled everything against it. The bars of my prison were imbued with runes of antimagic as well. There would be no escaping the easy way. I let out a string of curses, angry at my situation, pissed about my fear, and enraged at everyone and everything that had lead me to this situation.

Damn Ulfric.

Damn Farkas.

Damn Vilkas. Damn it, Vilkas, where were you?

A part of me wanted to beat the oblivion out of them all once I was free; the other part of me wondered if I ever would see any of them again.

How had all this come to pass? It had only been days ago since Vilkas had returned home from his hunt of Slovak. We had planned to capture the witch next. Had we found her? Was it she who had sent me to this prison? Suddenly tired, I lay down on the floor of my cell and tried to keep my eyes open.

By the nine I wouldn't stay here. This was no place to die, no way to die. Yet I was so tired; would it be so wrong to rest, just for a little while?


End file.
